


The Fine Line

by GeekSheek89



Series: Fine Line [1]
Category: Dean Ambrose - Fandom, Seth Rollins - Fandom, WWE The Sheild, World Wrestling Entertainment, ambrollins - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Conflict, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forgive Me, Forgiveness, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt, Love Confessions, M/M, Swearing, The Shield WWE, WWE - Freeform, WWEFanFiction, ambrollins - Freeform, dean ambrose - Freeform, seth rollins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekSheek89/pseuds/GeekSheek89
Summary: There is the old saying "There's a fine line between Love and Hate" and between these two former Shield brothers Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins that doesn't ring truer. Seth is trying to make up for what he did, but Dean can't let the past go. Can they rebuild the bond they once shared and discover their true feelings?[[Ambrollins Pairing - Survivor Series 2016 with Shield flash backs]]**Re-Written**





	1. Chapter 1

' _Jesus, Canadas' cold.'_ Pulling his backpack further onto his shoulder in a fainted attempted to keep the icy wind off his back he walked the length of the Air Canada Centre's parking lot. The large signage above the main doors repeatedly flashing 'Tonight: WWE Survivor Series,' but that's not where Dean Ambrose was heading. He took a swift left turn down a ramp to the underbelly of the arena, waving to the small gathering of fans behind a security rail all calling and screaming his name. "Dean we love you! Dean, are the Shield getting back together?" Heading towards a large white fire door with the words "Staff Entrance" inscribed across the middle, a large stocky guy dressed all in black stood aside from the entrance. He looked pretty menacing in his blacked-out shades and army style crew cut. Flashing him a sideward smile, and making a gun gesture he clicked his tongue and winked at him. Without hesitation, he stepped aside and opened the door.

Feeling pretty cocky, convincing himself that it was his boyish good looks and mystical charm that made the security guard open the door and ignoring the fact that he probably just read the lanyard that hung around his neck with 'BackStage Pass' written across it.

The Arena was crazy busy, stagehands with headsets on running backwards and forwards studying their clipboards, stage crew carrying extra lighting, cables and fancy electronic stuff that he probably wasn't allowed to touch, "Mr Ambrose" one of them came jogging over to him "here's the Match set up for tonight" and he handed him a sheet of paper.

"Thanks." Rolling it into a tube he slid it into his back-pocket sidestepping a guy pushing a very large heavy looking production crate. Spotting the guy's locker rooms, he made a b-line for the two identical doors. Team Raw to the right, Team Smackdown Live's to the left. Pushing team blues' door open he was greeted with the sights of a crowded room. A sea of blue Smackdown Live t-shirts and a low hum of a room in deep conversation. There was an empty locker at the far side of the room, he snapped it up before anyone else had a chance. His bag landed on the wooden bench with a soft thud, quickly unzipped the backpack and unloading his wrestling gear.

"Hey Dean" he groaned inwardly knowing exactly who was standing next to him. Turning his head lazily to the left he was met with the slicked back blond hair and stupid puppy dog expression on James Ellsworth face.

"Jimmy my boy" clapping his arm a little harder than he probably should have, giving the fact that he flinched "how's it going?"

"It's going great, I'm so –" turning back to his bag, not really paying any attention to what the little guy was saying. "– Oh, yeah and this is for you."

A folded up blue t-shirt suddenly appeared under his nose. Taking and unfolding, the words SmackDown Live printed across the front, just like the rest of the roster was wearing. Only this particular shirt had the sleeves cut off.

"You like it? I cut the sleeves off myself"

"It's awesome buddy, thanks" and Dean actually meant it, he hated wearing sleeves. "Hey, could you run and grab me a coffee, while I get ready?"

"sure thing" he smiled and disappeared into the crowd of cerulean shirts, he didn't really want a coffee, he just wanted to get rid of him. James was a good kid, not all that bright but his heart was in the right place. Changing quickly into his usual jeans and wrestling boots combo he slipped on the new shirt. It was a bit of a snug fit, probably a size too small, but for one night it would do. Reaching across into his bag he retrieves his wrist tape but accidentally knocked the rolled-up agenda sheet for tonight's show to the ground. Tutting, he bends down to pick it up un-ravelling it as he did so. It wasn't a very exciting read, just listing of the matches and who was involved, skim reading the names he came across one in particular. Seth Rollins. Staring at the name for a good few seconds he snarled at the piece of paper. It had been 2 years since that night and still to this day made Dean's blood run cold. Colder than the steel chair that he wrapped around his and Romans back. He betrayed and turned on his brothers in an attempt to get ahead in the game and make it to the top of the company.

He attacked them, humiliated them and worst of all broke Deans heart. He and Seth had a unique friendship, a chemistry like he had never felt before. Right from the beginning they were inseparable, so in sync with one another it was scary. Roman would joke on a regular basis  _"will you two just fuck already!"_  Dean loved how embarrassed it would make Seth, and how terrible he was at hiding it. His cheeks would burn bright pink every time and tried his hardest to look anywhere but at Dean.

But any of that love, the friendship he once felt was long gone. He couldn't even bear to be in the same room as him. At least when he was forced to share a ring with him he could just beat the crap out of him, that always made him feel better. However, the best revenge he got was taking that precious title off him at Money in the Bank. ' _Oh, that felt so sweet_.  _What's the old saying, an Eye for an eye?_ '

Dean scoffed at the thought of the last time they had crossed paths and how he wanted " _to make amends."_  Dean Ambrose Doesn't forgive and forget so easily like Roman had. "Once a scum bag, always a scum bag" he had told him. He wanted nothing to do with him, not after everything he had been put through by his hands.

"Ellsworth is taking his sweet ass time." He mumbled scrunching up the agenda. Striding across the locker room he peaked his head out the door scanning the corridor, but someone else caught his eye. The massive physique overshadowing everyone who passed him, catching just a small glimpse of the large tattoo that covered his entire right arm, he stood out like a sore thumb. His cheeks hurt he was smiling so hard, not even registering that his feet were already running towards him. He leapt and clung to his back like a squirrel monkey to a tree. His knees buckled under the sudden extra 225lbs weight gain, "Reigns you big Samoan bastard! I missed ya!" Ruffling his neat tied back hair and kissing the top of his best friend's head.

"Get the fuck off me Ambrose" he bellowed with the hint of amusement in his tone, sliding down of his giant structure he scooped him up into a Roman Reigns bear hug lifting him off the floor and shaking him like a rag doll "It's good to see you, man, it's been way too long." Dropping him to the floor he asked "where's your little buddy? Been dying to meet him,"

"Don't even go there Rome" he said gesturing with his hands which made him laugh

"Speaking of sidekicks, I see you and Scumbag are best buddies again"

Roman laughed nervously "Yeah. He's changed you know, you should try talking to him you'd see-"

"Not interested" Dean interrupted

"Will you at least try-"

"Nope" he cut him off again

"Dean, come on man, he's trying. Just give him a chance"

"Why Roman? Why should  _I_  do anything he wants"

"ok, don't do it for him. Do it for me." Deans baby blue eyes met Romans large pleading brown ones "It would mean a lot to me if you guys would at least talk" Damn loopholes, how could he resist that face?

"Fine, for you, I'll try." Roman scooped him up into another big bear hug "but I'm not making any promises" Deans mumbled, his cheek scrunched up against Romans large Samoan chest.

"You agreed to talk to him, that's progress in my book." Letting go of his friend he rested two large hands on his shoulders. But his attention wasn't on him. He cast his gaze over Deans shoulder "well, now's a good chance if any." Following his, he locked eyes with  _him_. He froze mid-step as he stared into his dark chocolate eyes. They reminded him of a rabbit in headlights, wide and frightened. Feeling every muscle physically tense as he turned his whole body to face him. It was like a wild west film, guns at high noon on the O'Coral as they stared each other down. His hair was fashioned in the same style as Romans, slicked back into a ponytail. He wore an oddly designed t-shirt, two different shirts sewn together, the Red Raw branded one side and his Seth freakin' Rollins the other, he had obviously been working out as he was looking a lot buffer than Dean remembered.

"Hi" he finally managed to say.

Roman nudged him in the back as a prompt "Hey" Dean croaked back.

…::::::…::::::...::::::…::::::…

"Seth cut it out, you're making me nervous"

Flicking the hair out his eyes and fastening it back into a ponytail. He looked across the table at Roman, his broad stature towering over him as he approached the table. He had been doing that nervous twitch again, bouncing his leg on the spot rapidly, physically forced his leg to stop by holding it in place.

"Sorry" Seth mumbled

"just relax brother," he slid the clear bottle of water across the smooth surface towards him after cracking the seal on his own. They sat at a long table in catering a mixture of Red and Blue t-shirts filing in and out of the small room helping themselves to food and drink. A gentle buzz about the room as friends from the two different brands reunited, the drone of the crowd echoing as the arena began to fill up for the evening show.

"easy for you to say, he doesn't hate you" Seth muttered head down rolling the bottle between his hands.

It was hard to admit. The guilt of what he did to his brothers played heavily on his mind and every time it tugged at his insides as a sickening knot would form in the pit of his stomach. Dean had every right to hate him. Hell, they both did. Seth was just grateful for Roman giving him a second chance. He just wished Dean was as forgiving. Ambrose was stubborn, his 'never say die' attitude is what made him, him. Seth was in love with that damn lunatic, but he couldn't let anyone know, not even him, he had to keep things professional. They were all close but he and Dean shared this profound bond, nothing he had ever experienced before, it was intense. There was one question that rolled around his head time and time again. "What if he knew the truth?" It plagued his mind and wondered if Dean had ever felt the same way, he was always flirting with Seth even if he had never meant to. It was just how he was. Adorable, stubborn and goofy. He knew in his heart that chapter was closed, but they could still be friends, right?

Seth approached Roman in a vain attempt to make amends shortly after Money in the Bank. Roman had hit some hard times, and- well, if anyone knows what it's like to be sidelined and have nobody around, it was Seth. Sure, he was sceptical at first and who could blame him but he soon warmed up and now they were closer than they were before. Dean, however, was a different story.

"You're an idiot!" he yelled at Roman "he'll just do it again!" They stood in the middle of the locker room at Summer Slam, shortly after him rubbing in the fact that he still had  _his_  belt.

"Just hear him out" Roman pleaded

"Nah man. Once a scum bag, always a scum bag" he said with such hatred in his voice, such venom. It was like a knife right through his chest. Here was the man he once loved that now wouldn't even look at him. Guess you could say it was his love for him was what got him in this mess in the first place.

They had been to a bar, they were wasted and after trying to help a drunk Dean to bed they kissed, it was quick but incredible, like a weight lifted off Seth's shoulders knowing how he finally felt. Then the next morning he didn't even mention it, not once. Acted like nothing had ever happened, and spent the entire day avoiding him. He was angry. ' _How dare he play with my emotions like that!'_  That was a complete and utter dick move even for him. When they arrived at the show that day, that was when Triple H approached him about his plan, and like a love score idiot, he took it.

"Do you think I'm wasting my time?" Seth sighed dropping his cheek into his upturned hand, elbow resting on the plastic surface of the table as he stared at Roman. He shrugged as he sipped from his bottle again.

"He didn't exactly welcome you with open arms last time"

"I just- I want to make things right y'know." Leaning back now to survey the room, tightening his ponytail and letting his hands rest on the top of his head.

"Maybe you just got to face the facts, there might be too much water under the bridge"

' _Yeah like a friggin' Oceans worth_!'

Roman disappeared sometime later leaving Seth alone with his thoughts and the fast-emptying catering room. The sound of fireworks echoed around the arena it was deafening and a clear indication the show had started. Pushing his chair back it scraped across the floor making a hideous metallic grating sound taking one last sip from his bottle he threw it in the nearby trash can narrowly missing the small blond guy at the coffee machine and headed back towards the Raw locker room. Walking down the near-empty halls he replayed what he would say to him repeatedly in his head, "what's the point?" he sighed as Seth rounded the corner.

He stood rigid, frozen in place, but his brain started racing. Standing outside the locker room in a deep hug with Roman, Dean stood. His brown scruffy hair looked soft and its usual unkempt state, he hadn't thrown his usual bottle of water over it yet, the blue Smackdown Live t-shirt top matched his eyes perfectly as they glared at him. Feeling trapped in his stare all he could do was freeze as he waited for the onslaught of abuse he would usually receive.

His lips and throat were suddenly dry and all he could manage to croak out was "Hi." Awkwardly staring towards the ground rubbing his hand up the back of his neck.

"Hey." Surprised by the calmness of his voice. Flashing a look to Roman, he beamed like the Cheshire cat and flipped Seth a thumbs up.

"h- how you been?" he took a tentative step forward him and Dean mimicked his motion, he nodded pouting out his lips

"I'm good, you?"

"Yeah, I'm -er- great" it was impossible to hide his smile,

"This is great!" Roman yelled wrapping an arm around mine and Deans shoulder pulling us in towards him "My best buddies are finally talking again! I'm going to leave you two to it –

"wait Roman" Dean protested

"you'll be great, just- don't kill each other ok?" flashing them another thumbs up he disappeared into the Raw locker-room. They stood where Roman had left them, the awkward silence between them stretching out for what seemed like an eternity,

"I should probably-" Dean began guesting to his brands' locker room and took a step or two towards the door. When finally, Seths' brain kicked into gear. Panicked that he was going to leave without Seth saying anything remotely helpful.

"Wait" he called after him and to his surprise, he stopped.  His heart racing and couldn't stop the words from falling from his mouth "I just- I know what I did was- I am truly sorry. I know I don't deserve it and I don't expect it but-"

"Why the sudden change of heart?" he interrupted him that same calm cool tone as before. Catching Seth of guard, he wasn't sure how to answer, all he could do was tell him the truth. "I missed you guys. It sucked being out injured and not having anyone there, I guess I had a kind of an epiphany of how much of a jackass I'd been to my brothers-"

"bull shit!" he spat, there was the Ambrose temper he had come to expect "We were never brothers. A brother would never do that!"

"I know. What I did is unforgivable"

"Damn right it is"

"But I've changed Dean-"

"Save it Davenport, I'm done." ' _Davenport?'_  His heart skipped a beat, he hadn't been called by his nickname in years. Dean turned sharply on his heel and headed towards the SmackDown locker room.

"Dean" Seth reached his hand out and grabbed his firm bicep, the muscle tensed under his touch and he stopped, turning his head to look at his tanned hand on his pale skin,

"Get, your hand, off me." He said slowly through gritted teeth and Seth dropped his hold, he stormed off slamming the locker room door behind him. ' _Well, at least he didn't hit me this time.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash back:  
> Date: June 1st 2014.  
> Time: 11.45pm  
> 

It was a long trip from Illinois to Indianapolis but thankfully the drive was simple, "straight down the I-65 until you reach the city" Roman had told him as they headed out of the Allstate Arena. Seth was exhausted, their elimination tag match against Evolution was a tough battle and boy did it take its toll on them. They were battered, bruised, but you couldn't wipe the smiles off their faces. Stifling a yawn, he glanced over at Roman sitting in the passenger seat leaning casually against the door while scrolling through his phone. Dean, on the other hand, bounced like a hyperactive child on the back seat who had eaten too much candy. Seth turned off the highway into the small neglected parking lot of the motel. It was a small run down old place that looked like something straight out a horror film. The 2 stories of rooms towered over the parking lot and the large buzzing neon sign over the entrance looked more menacing than inviting. Some of the letters had burnt out and the ones that worked flickered like Christmas tree lights letting off a static buzzing sound at every blink. Unloading the trunk Seth pulled out bag after bag and handed them to Dean and Roman.

"Come oooon" Dean whined "we need to celebrate. Look there's a bar right over there!" he said pointing off into the distance at a darkened building across the street.

"I wouldn't mind a drink or two" Roman added as he pulled his duffle bag onto his shoulder

"Come on Davenport, don't let me down." Closing the trunk with a forceful slam he turned to see the wide pleading ocean blue eyes of Deans as he fluttered his eyelashes at him "pleeeeeease" he begged softly. His wide toothy grin and prominent dimples in full force. He was glad it was dark, he could feel the burning blush spread across his cheeks.

"Fine." His two firm hands grabbed Seth's head pinning it in place as he planted a large forceful theatrical kiss on his forehead, dislodging his blond streaks "cut it out" Seth waved him off tucking the same strands of hair back behind his ear. "just the one."

They checked in and walked across the dimly lit parking lot to their room on the ground floor. It was a large room with two huge queen-sized beds pushed up against the furthest wall. The hideous dark dirty green carpet matched the brown internal wooden panelled walls and a small kitchen sat to the left as they walked in. It wasn't exactly 5 stars but it will do. Ever since they moved up to the main roster and started travelling together they had always shared a room. It started off as a money saving idea but just escalated into tradition. This always meant that one of them had to sleep on the floor, pull out couch, lawn chair, anything they could find that would be comfortable enough to sleep on. Tonight, was Seth's turn to sacrifice a comfy bed. There was a sofa opposite the beds. He dropped all his bags before trying to create a comfortable sleeping arrangement, which was tricky on a lumpy old sofa.

The door opened again and Dean wandered off outside. Seth rolled his eyes as he produced that small white box from his jacket pocket. He really disliked him smoking, it was a filthy habit. But, watching him puffing away on those cancer sticks wearing  _that_  leather jacket, his hair that usually scruffy 'I just woke up' look, topped off with that small golden hooped earring just screamed bad boy and that's hot as hell.

The bar was called The Howling Wolf that was apparently 'Open late 7days a week' and looked as suspect as it sounded. Dark wooden walls, sticky floor, an overly large jukebox in the corner blaring out old country songs and the guy behind the bar who would rather punch your teeth down your throat than serve you a beer. The bar itself wasn't at all busy, a couple playing pool, some large bikers propped up on bar stools in deep conversation with the bartender and them. They claimed one of the many booths dotted around the bar, the faux leather squeaked as Seth scooted across to make room for Roman. His cell buzzed in his jeans pocket and the caller ID flashed 'Unknown number"

"Who's that?" Roman asked as he settled down beside him.

_He approached Seth earlier that evening with the promise of a bigger and brighter future for Seth Rollins. "My brothers mean everything to me; I would never do that to them!" He snapped at him._

_Remembering his smug smile as he smoothed down his fancy suit just added to his anger "Oh, you'll see it my way," he replied coolly "this is a onetime only opportunity, Rollins. Think about it."_

He shrugged "No idea" He lied, rejecting the call and pocketed his phone as Dean slammed three large beer glasses down on the wooden table; taking one for himself, he slid into the seat opposite them holding his glass up in a toast.

...::::::...::::::...::::::...

Dean's boots squeaked as the rubbed up against the fake red leather. Lounging on his side of the booth he leaned his back up against the cold glass window and drained the last of his beer. Slamming the glass on the table, and let out a large hearty belch. Roman chuckled and shook his head but Seth didn't look too impressed.

"That was disgusting," he remarked

"Yeah... but you love it" He grinned. The one corner of his lips twitched upwards into a half smile.

"'nother round boys?" the large bartender asked as he waddled over to the table collecting the empty glasses.

"Keep em' comin'" Dean replied and pushed his empty one towards him.

"that's your fourth beer Dean, take it easy" Roman interjected but passed him off with a shrug.

"Quit worrying, I'm fine." Roman and Seth were both slow drinkers, still nursing their second beer. ' _Lightweights_.' Roman rolled his eyes and took a small sip from his glass. Seth, on the other hand, hadn't touched his drink in a while, he was staring intently at his phone. Again.

"What's up?"

His chocolaty eyes flicked up from the bright screen, wide and surprised as if he had just been caught up to something.

"Nothing," he said abruptly, shutting the screen off and placing the phone face down on the table

"Don't look like nothin'," Dean observe "you've been staring at that friggin' thing all night, got somewhere else you need to be?"

"no," he said abruptly with a shrug but Dean wasn't buying it, something was up, he could always tell. At that moment, the phone began to buzz aggressively across the table with another incoming phone call.

"you going to get that this time?" Roman asked with a quirked eyebrow

Seth, scooping the phone up just stared at the screen. Dean had seen that look before, he was pissed. The longer he stared at the screen the more prominent the veins in his neck became, he clenched his jaw tighter, his lips making a perfect thin line. In one quick move, Dean stole the phone from Seth's grasp.

"Dean what are you- "

Instinctively he swiped the green accept button to the right, "Seth Rollins phone. Dean Ambrose speaking" switching the phone to the ear furthest away from Seth as he tried to snatch it out his hand. Silence filled the other end, "hello?" He knew there was someone there, the sound of muffled breathing filled his ear from the receiver "whatever your selling he's not interested" the other end was still silent but the breathing was getting louder and almost angrier "wait. Is this one of them dirty calls?" flashing a look up at Seth, he was trying to look serious but a small curve of a smile plagued him "Your heavy breathing is really turning me on. What you wearing?" the phone the other end disconnected and he couldn't help but chuckle, "guess they didn't want to talk." Casually tossing the phone back to Seth. He fumbled but caught it before it hit the table. Seth shook his head in disbelief; his smile now in full effect. There was no hiding his amusement, a row of pearly white teeth shone through as he snickered.

"you literally have no shame" Roman added also grinning wildly

"can't help it." He shrugged "I'm a dick" flashing them both a cheeky smile

"no arguments from me…" Seth added drinking from his glass finally "…It's why we love you"

"ah, so you do love me. And all this time I thought you were playing hard to get" he winked. Seth's cheeks started turning pink and his beaming grin turned into a small coy smile. ' _Gotcha_.'

"I thought you liked a challenge" Seth smirked. Dean loved it when Seth played along. Leaning his elbow on the table and resting his chin on his balled up fist he caught his gaze,

"Oh Sethy, why do you do this to me? You know I'm the jealous type. I can't control myself. Especially around you" his soft brown eyes darted away from Dean's, trying to look everywhere but at him, his cheeks glowing redder.

"Seriously guys" Roman interrupted. Flashing a glace between Dean and Seth. "Will you two just fuck already" he mumbled into his glass as he took another mouthful of his beer.

"I -er- need the bathroom," Seth announced. Roman slid along the seat to let Seth escape. Dean watched him walk away, his tight jeans leaving very little to the imagination and disappear behind the men's room door. Failing to hide his delight he burst out laughing, before settling back down just as his new beer arrived.

"It's not funny Ambrose;" Roman sounded quite serious, his dark eyes fixed on him as he scooted across the seat to rest in front of him. His large hand wrapped around the glass and resting his muscular forearms on the wooden surface "I can't deal with the sexual tension. Seriously. When the day comes and you two shack up, I'll be right there saying I told you so"

"Well, hopefully not right there at that exact same time 'cause I can't perform in front of an audience" Dean grinned. After taking a large gulp of his new beer, he took one of the napkins that lay on the table and began folding it into small squares. "I'm just messing with him, Roman. Not his fault he gets so worked up about these things."

Roman raised an eyebrow at him, his stare intimidating, his lips pursed "Uh huh" he repeated settling back into his seat "you carry on with that denial,"

"Denial? What denial?"

"Oh come on Dean. I've got eyes, I can see what's going on here"

Confused he swung his legs off the bench and sat bolt upright. Romans expression was hard to read, he was serious but also slightly amused. The corner of his mouth pinching upwards into a slight half smile. That eyebrow still raised.

"What?" Dean questioned

"Have you ever stopped to think why he gets so worked up?"

He shrugged "he's frigid?"

"Or maybe he's in love with you."

"Rollins?!" Dean blurted a little too loudly throwing himself back in disbelief "Nah get out of here!"

"and maybe" Roman continued "you get a kick out of it. Because you like him too." Dean's jaw dropped, staring in disbelief at the words Roman had just uttered. Roman beamed and shrugged gesturing with his arms "I'm just sayin',"

"Are you out of your mind!?" Dean finally managed to say "he's my brother!" he defended. Feeling irritated by Romans words "we got each other back. Hell, I'd do the same for you."

"ok, ok." He said raising his arms in defence "don't get mad at me, I was just… I dunno." He pushed his beer to one side and stared him straight in the eye "Haven't you ever noticed all the little things he does for you like when you were sick he was the one who looked after you"

"I was sick! I couldn't walk let alone look after myself." He retaliated.

"Yeah, but the way his mood completely changes when you're around"

"I'm an awesome guy," he interrupted "I just ooze good vibes"

Roman surprised him with a playful smirk. He leaned in closer and spoke in almost a whisper "what about the way  _you_  look at him. When you think no one is watching-"

"Cut it out Roman," he cut him off throwing the squared-up napkin at him and he laughed

"Now who's getting embarrassed?"

Roman scooted along the bench as Seth re-joined them, Dean took up his original position of being propped up against the window, but Romans words kept swimming around his head,  ** _"_** **you like him too _"_**  Of course he liked him, he's practically family... It had all started out as a bit of fun but has it gone too far now if that's how Roman sees it? "Deano?" Not realising he had been staring into space his attention turned to Seth's. He was staring across the table at him full of concern, that blond streak of his in falling out of place again. He felt a fluttering sensation deep within his chest as he considered those eyes. A feeling that he hadn't felt before, at least, not with Seth. Dean mumbled something about going for some air and slid off the seat. "Is he ok?" he heard Seth ask before venturing outside.

The cool air hit him like a tonne of bricks and instantly felt 1000 times drunker. Swaying slightly, he crashed the back of his head against the brick wall of the bar and started to giggle. ' _Do I like him_?' He stared up into the nights' sky. The stars were bright and bold as they twinkled. ' _Do I like him?'_  Sliding down the wall until his ass hit the sidewalk and his knees up against his chest. Romans words still swimming around his woozy dizzy head.  ** _"I can't deal with the sexual tension"_**  ' _What tension, there's no tension!_   _Sure, when we're in the ring together there is a chemistry and he does have a nice body- no stop it!'_ He fumbled in his jacket pocket for his cigarettes and lighter. Lighting up the end he took a long drag, the sweet nicotine hitting his taste buds and after a beat, he exhaled a huge puff of smoke watching it dissolve and vanish into the night's sky. About to pocket his cigarettes when the silver shimmering case of his lighter caught his eye. He stared lovingly at the silver Zippo lighter that Seth had bought him for his birthday last year. The 'hounds of justice' logo engraved on the front. It was one of his most treasured possessions and for somebody who openly hated his habit, they sure went out of their way to get him such an awesome gift.  ** _"All the little things he does for you."_**  ' _Shit.'_

"What you doing on the floor?" Seth's familiar voice snapped him out of his trance, looking up at his raised eyebrow and folded arms.

"Sittin'" He started taking another drag of his cigarette. A sincere smile crossed Seth's lips, a comforting smile that read 'Oh you'

"I can see that. Why are you  _sitting_  on the floor?"

"It's comfy" Dean beamed exhaling the smoke and scooting across the pavement, patting the floor lovingly next to him inviting Seth to sit and surprisingly he did. Crossing his legs, he sat next to him on the cold concrete, his knee brushing up against Deans' thigh and the strange sensation of Goosebumps trailed his body.

"You ok? You looked like you'd seen a ghost in their"

Dean chuckled to himself "I'm fine Davenport," he slurred a little

"That seems like so long ago, I can't believe you still call me that." Seth scoffed and Dean smiled. On his first day of FCW when he finally made it to the big time, he got paired with this 20 something tanned long haired kid from Davenport Iowa. He spared and trained with him every day but never knew his name. All Dean knew is that he came from Davenport. "At least I had the decency to remember your name."

"Yeah, but once you meet me, I'm pretty hard to forget"

"You're telling me." Seth laughed "I was terrified you were going to kick my teeth in. You were always so angry." He laughed "It's a wonder we ever became friends"

Dean rolled his head to the side to star at the side of Seth's head "I guess your momma didn't warn you, never be friends with a bad boy, huh?"

Seth rested his head against the cold brick wall behind him. The corners of his eyes crinkled as he smiled again. It was a sweet smile like he was remembering a fond memory. A slight hue of pink appearing in his cheeks again  ** _"You get a kick out of it. Because you like him too"._** He stared up at the stars, and let out a huff of a laugh and dropped his gaze instantly to his crossed legs "She certainly never warned me about you." He rolled his head to look up at him, but to his surprise noticed Dean was still staring.  ** _"The way_** **you _look at him"_**  Feeling self-conscious Dean cleared his throat and turned away and took another drag on his cigarette.  _'What the hell is going on?!'_

"Nice to see my gifts are still useful." Confused, Dean returned his attention to Seth's gaze. He picked the lighter out of his hand and examined it more closely. The shiny case glinted under the harsh streetlamp glow.

"You kidding me," Dean said exhaling the smoke away from Seth "It's the best gift I ever got." That typical Seth Rollins half smile back to match his soft caring eyes. He tossed the lighter back to him.

"Glad I can help enable your filthy habit"

Letting out a single solitary laugh, he pocketed the lighter, his cigarette was nearly finished and took one last long drag, watching the end glow as it crawled closer to the filter, the heat reaching his fingers. He was aware Seth was watching him. "What?" Dean asked as he let out a puff of smoke and exhaling the rest, flicking the filtered end into the street. Seth smiled and shook his head as the door to the bar swung open again. Roman strode out the door, Dean's leather jacket in hand. He looked quickly from him to Seth with a raised eyebrow

"Why are you guys on the floor?"

"Were sitting" Dean smirked

"It's comfy" Seth added.

Roman rolled his eyes and threw his jacket over Seth's head, to Dean's amazement managed to catch it with one hand.

"Closing time" he announced, "Time for bed"

Seth sprung to his feet almost cat-like; he offered an extended hand to Dean, which he gladly took like a life preserver. Pulling him to his feet losing his balance and stumbled forwards, as his drunken brain swam and spun around him as he found it difficult to get his balance.

"Whoa easy slugger" Seth chuckled as he caught him. Wrapping his arm around his neck and his other around Romans

"I love you guys" he kissed both of them on the cheek

"We love you too Dean" Roman laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present Day:  
> Survivor Series - 2016

The door slam echoed around the large room, a hushed silence fell across the buzz of activity inside.  _'Why did I listen to Roman? He's never gonna change. How dare he call us brothers!'_ The anger surging through his veins, a feeling he knew all too well. Rubbing his hand anxiously across his collar bone, skin tight across the hard nodule of bone, he gripped his shirt tightly taking deep steadying breaths in a futile attempt to calm himself. ' _How could that ass still make me feel like this?'_ he stormed across the locker room kicking a water bottle out of his way.

"Hey!" A voice came from behind him as he heard the water bottle land with a thud followed by a forceful hand on his shoulder turning him a full 180 on the spot. The outraged stare and soccer mom haircut of AJ Styles stood in his way.

"What's your fucking problem Ambrose?" he said pushing him hard in the chest. ' _Oh AJ now is not the time'_. Dean hated him. Almost as much as he hated that raven-haired scum bag. "Think its funny kicking shit at me, huh?" he said pushing him again, this time a little harder making him step back. Dean smirked as he ran his rough hands over his stubbly chin. Casting his eyes down AJ's blue Smackdown Live T-shirt, now with the added large water stain down the front he chuckled, ' _that was funny_.'

"yeah, actually. I live for humiliating you"

AJ forced a laugh "Oh look at Mr Big shot over here! Thinks he's really funny. You weren't laughing when I took your title were you"

His face fell and jaw tightened staring down at the smaller man. AJ knew he hit a nerve as a smug smile sprouted across his arrogant face. He wasn't going to start a fight, even though anger fuelled adrenaline pumped through him, and the thought of planting a fist right between his eyes would be sweet bliss. Tonight, there was much more important match, and as much he didn't want to admit it, they needed Styles.

"Get out my face Styles" Dean growled, teeth bearing.

He snorted "or what?"

Squaring up to him and his stupid haircut he hissed at him through gritted teeth "or I'll make you."

"Ok boys." Daniel Bryan suddenly appeared from nowhere stepping in between them, pushing Styles back. "Let's take it down a notch."

"Did you see that boss, he threatened me!" waving a gloved finger in Deans direction over their General Managers shoulder

"Don't antagonize him and he won't hurt you" Daniel said in his calming tone

"That wouldn't stop me" he muttered, taking another swagger forward. Daniel planted a firm hand on his chest too and flashed Dean look that read _'leave it.'_

He and Daniel go way back. Sure, they've had their ups and downs in the past and he may have caught the blunt end of Ambrose-aggression once or twice, but he respected him, and vice-versa. After all, Dean was Smackdowns number 1 choice in the draft, and since coming to Smackdown Live their friendship had grown.

He raised his hands in defence and took a deliberate step backward as Daniel turned his attention back to cry baby Styles.

"See!" he whined "How can we work as a team. How do we even know if he's going to be on our side? He could double-cross us." Styles said stepping back also, flicking his hair out his eyes "I saw him talking with his little _boyfriend_ Rollins in the hall." Dean glared at him his jaw so tight his teeth hurt, knuckles turning white with the strain of his clenched fists. The rage building as that irritating sneer grew wider "did you guys kiss and make up?"

Dean lunged forward, he was going to smack the taste out of that son of a bitches mouth. But before he reaches him his arms were pinned back by the Wyatt's: Bray and Randy.

"Alright. That's enough!" Came the loud voice of their team captain and Smackdown Live's commissioner Shane McMahon. He stepped in between them eyeing them both up and down, a stern look on his face. "Can we just focus all our energy on team Raw tonight. We  _all_  need to work together. That includes you two."

After some more protesting and complaining from Styles, (and Shane threatening to strip him of his title if he wouldn't 'play nicely,') he finally gave up and thundered off out of the locker room. Dean loved to watch him leave, upsetting him made him feel a whole lot better. He settled down on the bench by his stuff as a paper coffee cup appeared under his nose, ' _how long had he been standing there?'_

"sorry I took so long" James squeaked. Taking a deep breath Dean ran his hand through his own hair, sweeping the soft curls off his face. He wasn't in the mood to play Mr Nicely with Ellsworth.

"thanks" he muttered harshly snatching the cup out his hand and taking a sip. It was good coffee,  _for once_.

"are- are you ok Dean?" he asked, ringing his hands nervously. He  _was_ like a friggin' puppy, his eyes wide, concerned as he fidgeted nervously on the spot his leg bouncing, ' _just like Seth's would_.'

"Yeah bud. I- I'm fine. Good coffee" he said changing the subject quickly and tilting his cup towards him in appreciation. He seemed to physically relax as he let out a loud sigh of relief when Shane called for his attention.

Dean stared intently at the ground, Seth's fumbled apology rattling around his head, the look of sincerity in his eyes, the warms of his hand on his arm. A small smiled plagued him as he let out a huff of a laugh. Running his hand through his hair again he leaned back and rested his head against the locker. ' _I called him Davenport?! Scumbag Davenport'_

"What's going on with you?" Daniel sat beside him, his voice low enough so only Dean could hear.

"Nothin' boss" he muttered, not making eye contact, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Well, _nothing_ doesn't get you riled up like that. Was AJ right? Have you been talking to Seth?" His jaw clenched at his name again, feeling his chest burning with rage.  _'How dare Styles bring him up.'_  He gripped his coffee cup a little tighter, crumpling it lightly in his hand "I'm sensing there's still a lot of animosity between you guys."

Taking a deep breath, he dropped his forearms to rest on the top of his thighs and slouched forwards grasping the cup with both hands now. "He thinks that after all this time he can just swan in like nothing ever happened, act like we're friends again," Dean replied scowling at the floor, his lame ass apologies still swimming around up there.

It wasn't just about breaking up the Shield. It was the months that followed. The constant ambushes from him and the Authority, the beatings physically and verbally. How he traded his friends, his brothers for money and power. "He used us. Humiliated us, on a weekly basis, for months. Nah, that kind of hostility doesn't just go away because he said  _sorry_ "

He met Daniel's eye for the first time since sitting next to him, a pair of wide blues stared back the corners crinkled with hint of a chuckle

"you still love him?" Shooting him a look of disbelief, unable to stop his jaw from dropping but Daniels smile just widened "You guys were family once, and that bond, that love doesn't just go away." Dean let out a huff of displeasure and returned to staring at the floor. ' _What did he know_.' "He's trying to fix it, maybe you should cut him some slack."

"Now you sound like Roman" he snorted sipping from his coffee cup again.

"Well, maybe he's right. A lot can change in 2 years." Patting his shoulder comfortingly. He was right, a lot can happen, but forgiving Seth? ' _Nah, 'ain't gonna happen_.' Daniel got up and strolled purposely across the locker room. "There's a fine line between love and hate Dean. Just remember that" he called over his shoulder as he headed out through the locker room door, probably in search of Styles. Staring down into the rippling caramel reflection of his coffee, he contemplated his words.

...::::::...::::::...::::::...

Suddenly aware he had been holding his breath Seth let out a long sigh. Smoothing down his beard he continued heading forwards, not really knowing where he was going, but he needed to calm down. His heart was beating faster than the drumsticks of a snare drum solo. His walking led him to the underbelly of the arena. It was a dark section of the arena, a place where they kept all the spare parts. Chain link fences, large stage rigging, lighting equipment, ropes, crates lining the walls of the narrowing corridor. A place that felt all too familiar, almost like home.

It was the kind of setting where they would conduct one of their Shield's hand held camera promos, where they would hide out waiting to strike justice on the WWE Universe. He stood drinking in his surroundings with a heavy heart. This is not where he wanted to be, not with his emotional state right now, but at least he was alone. Hopping up onto one of the large wooden crates he sat resting his elbows on his knees, face in his hands and his fingertips pressing against his closed eye lids.  _'Why do I keep doing this to myself?'_  Engulfed in the near silence, the faint call of the crowd seemed miles away lost in his own thoughts.

After the whole 'Destroying the Shield' Seth had felt awful. Hunter would build him up like he was some Adonises and in his own way, he guessed he started to believe it. The hatred Roman and Dean felt towards him made it a whole lot easier to play the character the Authority wanted. Seth convinced himself that he had done the right thing, that the riches were worth more to him than anything else in life.

That was until his knee blew out.

Seth paced round his house one afternoon, bored out his brain. Can't train, can't go for a run, he couldn't even drive. Stuck, house bound. He decided to clean out some of the old junk he had lying around. He came across a shoe box, shoved right at the back of his closet, a box that he hadn't seen in years. Lifting the lid slowly he was greeted with his plastic face mask and hounds of justice dog tags that he proudly wore standing with  _them_. Their first photo shoot after they got the call-up, snaps of their first overseas tour together. Right at the bottom of the box sat a photo. It was from Deans birthday. Dean stood front and centre, wearing a brightly coloured party hat, those profound dimples in his cheeks as he grinned wildly at the camera clenching one of those annoying noisy blowers between his teeth, his bare chest shining through the opened button-down shirt. Roman to his left laughing hysterically his arm resting on his shoulder. And Seth, his arms wrapped around his waist, chin resting on his shoulder, tongue out, eyes screwed shut and his hair looking like a sweaty birds' nest.  _His best friends_. It had been stuck to his fridge door for months before he tore it down, (and grateful for not destroying it at the time.) Shoving everything back into the box in a small fit of annoyance he threw it back into his closet, but couldn't bring himself to throw it away. The guilt of what he had done hounded him, making him realise for the first time in his entire life, he was alone. The Authority didn't care about him when his usefulness ran out. J and J security never visited him while he was in hospital, never sent flowers or checked up to see if he was ok. But his brothers  _would_  have. Roman would have called every day to see how he was, if he needed anything, just to talk or moan about Dean's snoring. Dean would have tried to smuggle a bottle of Jack into his hospital room, no doubt making some wise crack remark about how lucky he was having all these hot nurses around him day after day.

"What you doing down here?" Romans' voice made him jump out of his skin, he had never heard him sneak up "you ok?"

"Yeah" his voice cracking with emotion embarrassed cleared his throat "Just, thinking. What are you doing here?"

"Running laps." He approached him slowly, the beads of sweat glinting across his forehead. His eyebrow raised and a sincere half smile "I take it your talk with Dean didn't go so well."

He threw his head back slapping his palms on the wooden crate either side of his thighs in a small fit off irritation "I don't know why I keep doing this Rome. He's never going to forgive me." Shaking his head, he leaned back against a chain link fence which rattled in defiance.

"Hey, you've tried." He lay a reassuring hand on his shoulder "But it's Ambrose. He's not exactly the most rational human being on the planet. He's stubborn and thinks with his heart."

"I know." He sighed defeatedly. Remembering Dean repeatedly screaming at him  **_ 'You broke my heart ass hole. I loved you!' _ **  in every single match they shared since that night "I just want things the way they were."

"I think it's time to face reality," Roman said dropping his hand "it's never going to be like that again." A stone dropped into the pit of his stomach, he was right. As much as it pained him he was right. "Come on, we got a match to prepare for. Come run laps with me, get you focused" He slapped him hard on the shoulder as he jogged past.

The gorilla position was crowded by the time Seth and Roman got there after their mini workout. Red shirts down one side of the hall, blue shirts the other. Grabbing a bottle of water and tossing one to Roman he pulled his hair tie out and let his wild black frizz fall to his shoulders, and emptied the contents over his head a shook like a wet dog spraying water over Roman.

"Thanks" he muttered as he wiped his face down with a towel.

A pair of taped hands grasped Roman's shoulders.

"Good luck brother" Dean emerged from behind him. Seth swallowed hard as he and Roman shared a friendly embrace. He looked incredible. His hair wet too making it look a lot darker than it was normal as it fell over his eyes, shoulders covered in the spray of the water. The stubbled 5 o'clock shadow outlines his perfect squared jaw. His smooth muscles bulging from the makeshift top. Seth  _still_ had it bad for him.

"You to brotha. May the best team win"

"Don't worry, we will" Dean beamed, his dimples on perfect display as a set of pearly white teeth gleamed at him.

"Oh. Like that is it?" Roman jested nudging Deans shoulder with his own. He smiled. The jokes, the banter, Seth missed all of this. It was like he could read his thoughts, those baby blues shone in his direction, his smile slowly fading. Adverting Deans gaze, trying to find anywhere else to look. He started to stretch for the oncoming match.

"Well isn't this touching. It's really nice to see you guys all getting along again. I'm soooo glad you managed to patch things up." That southern accent of AJ chimed. Looking up to see his an obviously forced smiled as he eyed up the three of them. The golden WWE title fastened round his waist glinted under his sleeveless leather jacket.

"Why don't you buzz off Styles. Go bitch and moan some more" Dean retaliated. Seth sniggered at his remark. It was nice to see it wasn't just him that Dean hated.

"Did something amuse you Rollins?" his attention now trained on him. His blue eyes flashing with annoyance "Tell me-" he motioned towards him, coming up against his side. His entire body tensed as AJ leaned against his shoulder. "-I'm curious. Was it just a kiss, or did you guys finally get to release all that sexual tension you had built up?" He said softly in an almost whisper

Dean surged forwards but Roman with a large palm across his chest held him back "Go to Hell Styles" he bit back, the venom oozing from his voice.

"Ooohh, I think struck a chord! Relax Deano, I'm just having a little chat." he sniggered. "Guess we know which ones the Dom, huh?" he nudged Seths elbow playfully

"Gay Jokes. Hilarious" Seth added, his tone flat, raising his eyebrow unamused by his comments, idly wondering if he knew.

AJ held up his hands in defence stepping back "I'm just saying what I see Rollins."

Seth shrugged. Smirking, he caressed his chin between his thumb and forefinger "I guess you'd know, right?"

AJs eyes narrowed as all traces of amusement vanished from his slowly purpling face "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Still amused he look at Roman who was smiling broadly "Come on AJ. With your girly hair and their tall baldness, all dressed in leather. I always assumed that the Club was some kind of sexual thing, y'know" hearing the unmistakable chuckle of Dean made him grin proudly.

Rage building up behind those cold, hard eyes of AJ he stepped forward, invading his personal space. "Look here Rollins. Whatever you and big wet Samoan have planned with  _him."_ He flailed an arm towards Dean's direction"It ain't happenin'! I will personally see to it."

"Really?" His attitude was starting to piss him off, he could see why Dean didn't like him "What are you going to do about it Styles? Get your _Club_  to come roughly us up?"

It was like he had uttered the magic word. He was in his face, his eyes narrowed even further as his brow drew downwards, his nostrils flared, his lips drawn so tightly together they were turning  white.

"The Club would destroy you-" he uttered slowly, every word drawn out with pure irritation "-they are the most dominant team here. They make  _the Shield_  look like nothing" He poked him hard in the chest, making his upper body rock with the force.

Roman fidgeted uncomfortably, nobody bad mouthed the Shield in front of him. He stepped forwards, boxing Styles between them, cracking his knuckles loudly. To his surprise, Dean also swept forward standing by his side. That cocky swagger and an impish grin across his face as he wiped his thumb across his bottom lip in amusement.

"Prove it." He added menacingly, eyes wide, teasing, a slight gleam to them. Pride swelling in Seth's chest as the three of them towered over the smaller man, feeling just like old times.

His eyes flickered from one to the other. "Screw you guys" he turned with a huff.

Team Smackdown Live started to file out through the curtain one by one until only Dean was left. He bounced on his tiptoes behind the curtain, flicking is wrists, rolling his neck back and forth. As his theme music echoed around the arena to the roar of the crowd, he turned to them, that half cocky smile as his eyes locked with Seth. "See you out there" and vanished through a flutter of black fabric. They watched the monitor. Strutting his stuff down the ramp, that tight blue tank, blue jeans outlining his figure perfectly. Tapping AJ on the cheek (much to his disgust) he slid into the ring. This is what he missed about him the most, his playful, dorky, don't give a crap attitude.

"Let's do this" Roman said clapping his two massive hands on Seth's shoulders.

The atmosphere was insane as he headed to the ring. Hanging around the apron waiting for the others in his team. He watched Dean pace like a caged animal back and forth, cracking his knuckles, rolling his shoulders. Not once taking his eyes off Seth. It was intense, but it was what he had come to expect from him. The team was ready and they stepped into the ring. The face-off, Team Blue vs Team Red. He stood next to Roman and opposite Dean, his steely blue gaze focused on him. It wasn't the first time they had faced each other, hell, they used to batter each other on a daily basis. While the rest of the guys were throwing insults back and forth at one another they just stared, not sharing a single word. Sure, they were no longer friends, but there was no denying when they stepped foot into that ring together it was damn magical, and he knew it as much as Seth did. That kind of chemistry never fades. The right corner of his mouth pinched upwards into a half smile squashing his cheek. It's go time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date: June 2nd 2014  
> Time: 00.05am

"Pick up your damn feet, you can still walk!" Roman growled as they dragged Deans drunken ass across the parking lot to the motel room. Finally reaching the door Roman fumbled for the key in his back pocket. The weight of Dean weighing down heavily on Seth, adjusting his weight to compensate for the sudden full weight of him pressing down onto his shoulder. The door finally opened. Heaving him through they dropped him onto the nearest bed as he laughed hysterically, thinking the whole thing was a damn game. His body lay spread-eagled, half on and half off the large double bed, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he chuckled. He tried to sit himself up but fell back down instantly onto the bed making him laugh even harder. Seth shared the same unimpressed look with Roman.

"I did it last time," he grumbled grabbing his toiletry bag and towel before shutting the bathroom door behind him. Seth groaned. It wasn't the first time he had to help Dean to bed after a drunken night out.

Feeling exhausted he slumped onto his  _'bed'_  rubbing his fingertips soothingly over his closed eyelids, it had been a long day and his contact lenses were starting to sting. Swapping them out for his glasses he heard Dean make a disgusted sound. He hated watching him take them out _._ Sliding his glasses up his nose Seth reached around to the messy makeshift bun and pulled the hair tie out, letting his hair fall past his shoulders, shaking his long black mane and smoothing it out his eyes tucking the blond streak behind his ear.

"Seeeeeeth" His whole body sagged with frustration hearing Dean elongate his name like a child about to ask for new toys. Rolling his eyes over at him he watched him flail about on his back resembling a stranded turtle on its shell. His one leg raised high in the air and his hand grasping and reaching for his shoe "I can't reach my shoes"

"for fuck sakes Ambrose" he complained as he abandoned his sofa to help him. Physically lowering his leg, untying the shoelaces and slipping off his boots. Dragging his legs, he positioned Dean better on the bed. All the time he was giggling. Grabbing his wrists, he pulled him up so he was now sitting. He was heavy, like lifting dead weight as he flopped about in a drunken stupor.

"Arms" Seth demanded and Dean raised them both above his head like a child. Taking the hem of his grey t-shirt he dragged it up and over his head tossing it aside onto his belongings. His muscles were smooth and perfectly defined, a small gathering of light chest hair sat in between his pecs. This is why Seth hated it. Swallowing hard he took a deep breath, he had seen him topless many times at work, but when it was on a personal level like this, it felt very different. Stepping away from the bed quickly he walked over to his sofa.

"Hey, you forgot my pants" he whined kicking his legs.

"you can do those yourself" Seth grumbled, settling down to take his sneakers off.

"Spoilsport" he smirked. He scrabbled with his belt, un-hooking the large eagle buckle it clanged open. Slowly followed by the fumbling with his fly.

Seth wasn't sure if he was doing it on purpose or he really was unable to undress. Concluding that watching him strip was  _way_  worse, he bolted back over to the bed. Dean beamed at him and flopped back down on the bed bucking his hips up, ' _the little prick was doing it on purpose!'_  Taking the waistband of his jeans he rolled them down. His knuckles brushing his hips and thighs gently as they travelled down his body. It was hard to miss his perfectly tapered waistline, chiselled hip bones, and the tight blue boxer briefs he was wearing. His cheeks were burning with embarrassment.

"Like what you see Davenport? Maybe I should return the favour" he slurred. Within a flash, Dean was back to a sitting position. Taking the hem of his shirt he rucked it up his abs, Seth's breath hitched as his knuckles graced his toned stomach, sending a shiver through his body.

"Cut it out" his voice cracked, surprising himself with raw emotion that escaped as he slapped his hand away. That wicked smile of Dean's making it worse,

"Oh, come on" he purred "not like I ain't seen you naked before" he playfully bit his tongue between his teeth, as his grin grew wider. This was pure torture. Seth kept silent as he stepped back yanking the bed covers from under him viciously. He felt his blue gaze burning into the side of his head. Taking a peek out the corner of his eye he sat upright, he was met with a dark dangerous stare accompanied with a smile that he didn't trust. ' _What is going on in that head?'_

Finally freeing the covered from the tight tucked in motel bed he pulled them over him "Good night Dean" he retorted bluntly breaking the silence. Fingers coiled around Seth's wrist, and before he even let go of the sheets his arm was being yanked damn near out its socket. Stumbling forwards losing his balance he fell and land on Dean. A deep throaty cackle escapes him, eyes screwed shut, tears glinting in the corner as his whole body shakes from laughter. Now Seth's pissed, _'It's always just a game to him!'_

The smell of beer and cigarettes was overpowering, he couldn't catch his breath. Pushing himself off Dean, his arms holding his weight comfortably above him, hands planted firmly either side of his shoulders. His jaw tightened as the anger balled up inside of him. Staring a venomous glare down at him, his disloyal hair falling covering his face which made Dean laugh more. Flirting sober Dean was bad enough, but drunk sexual harassment Dean was unbearable. Brushing the hair out of Seth's eyes he looked up at him that devious calculated smile spread ear to ear, those dimples on proud display.

"no need to be so grumpy Seth" he crooned

As their gaze lingered a hand travel up his arm, resting on his triceps. Seth tried to ask " _What are you doing"_  but all he could muster was a pathetic breathy gasp, his pounding heart echoed in his ears. That wicked grin unfaltering and his bright blues flicking between his lips and his eyes should have been enough to send Seth running, but it didn't. He didn't even fight the bare arm wrapping around his back, travelling up and under his shirt, his callous fingertips making small circular movements across his tanned skin, sending shivering goosebumps across his back. Dean closed the gap between them planting a kiss on his lips. The taste of cigarettes had never been so inviting, he craved more as their lips moved effortlessly together. A soft hum escaped Seth's lips as he relaxed his arms and lowered his body down onto Dean, pushing them down towards the mattress. As the intensity of the moment grew, he could feel the electricity emanating between them. His arm travelling down his side, his smooth pale skin soft under his hands and landing on the jut of his hip, toying with the elastic waistband of his boxers. His jeans getting tighter as his erection grew. ' _Is this really happening?'_

Dean's hand slid down off his back and landing ungracefully next to him with a soft thud. Seth's heart stopped instantly when he realised he wasn't kissing back _._ Panic overcame him as he drew back. Dean dropped back onto the pillow snoring softly. ' _Seriously?!_  '

Seth should have been angry that he'd fallen asleep but shock was the more appropriate emotion. Hearing the shower switch off from the bathroom brought him screaming into reality, suddenly remembering Roman was here too. Climbing off him gently so as not to wake him he took the bed sheets and wrapped him in a blanket cocoon, smoothing down his wild brunette mess of a hair, a smile crossing his lips as he slept. A soft chuckle came from behind made him jump out of his skin.

"out like a fucking baby" Roman stood in the doorway of the bathroom, towel drying his long black hair, wearing nothing but a pair of black sweatpants. His smirk changed slowly into to a look of concern, a response to Seth's sudden reaction of standing bolt upright like a soldier standing to attention. "you ok?"

His heart raced, ' _had he seen? No, he would have said something.'_  "y- yeah" he stammered "how was your shower?" he scurrying over to his bag to retrieve his toothbrush and the paste and hurried past him into the bathroom.

Roman shrugged as he moved further into the room "water pressure kinda sucked."

Seth stood with his hands gripping the side of the sink trying to steady his breathing, gawking at the pair of deep brown eyes staring back at him in the steamed glass mirror. Running a nervous hand through his long hair, his heart still racing as adrenaline coursed his body. Wiping away the condensation he continued to stare, noticing his usual tanned complexion looking pale. Romans reflection appeared in the mirror too. He leaned casually against the door frame, the large white motel towel wrapped around his neck. Seth sighed, taking his toothbrush finally, applying paste and begin brushing. Locking eyes with Romans reflection, he quirked his eyebrows "I'm Fine" answering the unspoken question while spitting white foam onto the mirror.

"Okay" Roman answered unconvinced and threw the towel into the bathtub and disappeared.

Seth continued to watch his reflection brush its teeth, trying to get rid of the taste of cigarettes and beer. The slow dawning of the realisation filling him with fear and excitement. ' _What- What was that?! Oh god, what have we done? Did he mean it? We kissed?! Wow, we kissed.'_ A small smirk crossed his lips as he spat and rinsed, ' _we kissed and it was amazing.'_ Flicking the light off in the bathroom he shuffled silently across the carpeted floor, the only light in the whole room came from a small single table lamp that sat on a dresser next to his sofa/bed. Roman had settled down in his bed lying with his back facing the rest of the room, Dean still wrapped in his blanket cocoon. Placing his brush back into his suitcase, he undressed quickly, before switching off the lamp and settling down into his sleeping bag. Lying in the darkness he stared over at Deans sleeping shadow and smiled. He had fallen and fallen hard.

…::::::…::::::…::::::…

"Should we wake him?"

Even though it was in a hushed tone Romans voice came through loud and clear. Dean wanted to tell him that he was awake, but his body just wouldn't let him move.

"Nah, let him sleep," Seth replied in an equally hushed manner

Dean smiled to himself, ' _just a few more minutes.'_ He tried to go back to sleep but the previous night's dream flooded his mind's eye like a warming tidal wave. Every touch, every caress, the soft smooth warmth of his skin, of his lips. His eyes flew open in a cold panic. He had dreamt about being with Seth.

There was a gentle wooden clunk of what sounded like a door shutting and a single pair of heavy footed footsteps walked across the room. Taking a deep breath, he tried to raise his arms but was trapped by his own sheets _._  That's when it hit him. The throbbing dull pounding ache of the hangover began to wreck his brain. Giving up in his bed cover prison he rolled to face the nightstand, a single glass of water sat perched atop next to two white aspirin. The dryness of his throat and a sudden craving for the water gave him the strength to break free of the bed sheets. Sitting up he reaches for the glass, chugging it back like there was no tomorrow

"Hey, go easy. You'll make yourself sick" Roman said looking up from packing his suitcase. Wiping the excess water away with the back of his hand he took the two small white pills and popped them both in his mouth followed by another hearty gulp of water.

"Where's Seth?" Dean croaked.

"Coffee run" Roman replied returning to his bag, folding up the clothes he wore yesterday and packing them away neatly. "how's the head" he glanced up, a smug smirk on his face, ' _judgemental prick_.' "Fine" he grumbled ruffling his hair and yawning, leaning back against the wooden headboard, staring down at the constricting sheets. They had been wrapped around him like some kind of sushi roll, ' _no wonder I couldn't move_.' Kicking the sheets off he noticed he was also naked. Well, almost. At least he kept his boxers on this time.

He was puzzled, he had no recollection of how he got into bed last night "how did I-"

"Seth helped you to bed" ' _Seth?!'_ His cock twitched involuntarily at his name. ' _God damn morning wood_.' Pulling the covers back over and drawing his knees up to his chest to shield himself from Roman"Yeah, you were pretty out of it last night. Do you remember much?"

Racking his brain, he tried to recall the actions of last night. "Let's see. We kicked Evolutions ass, again. We drove here-" extending his thumb and forefinger as if counting off a list "went to the bar. Had hella-lot of beer, you tried to convince me that Seth was…" he trailed off, recalling the conversation between himself and Roman at the bar. When the dawning realisation struck him like a 10-tonne truck,  _'what if it wasn't a dream.'_  He felt the colour drain from his cheeks and a strange prickling sensation spread like a wildfire in his chest as this thought grew.

Roman chuckled, interrupted his train of thought. "You really don't remember us dragging your sorry ass across the parking lot?"

"No" he managed to croak out, his mouth unexpectedly drier than the Nevada desert, clearing his throat he feigned a laugh "Totally sound like me though"

Roman shook his head but with a smirk muttered something in Samoan under his breath. No doubt cursing him.

Aware that his morning boner had subsided, he swung his legs out and planted them firmly on the dishevelled motel carpet, his head feeling like it was home to the entire cast of Stomp he gingerly scooted across the room to his bags. After probing around for a new set of clothes, towel and toothbrush and lumbered into the small bathroom. Shutting the door behind him hearing Romans muffled voice call back, "Don't be too long, When Seth gets back we gotta go."

The water washed over his face as he raised his head up towards the shower head. The warm water comforting as it trickled down his naked body. He could have fallen asleep again if it wasn't for the damn pounding headache. Lathering up his hair he started to analyse what he knew.

There is no way it could have been real. ' _Number 1, it was Seth, my best friend. No way he would let me do that to him drunk or not. Reason number 2. Roman was in the room with us. Surely, he would have said something. Number 3. It's freakin' SETH!'_  His head crashed against the cold white bathroom tiles as he replayed the dream over and over again in his head, staring down at the plastic bathtub rinsing the shampoo out his hair. Seth had been the last one he had seen before he fell asleep, (even though he didn't remember it.)

Roman had tried to convince him that there was more between them earlier that night which could have been the initial planting of the seed. His drunken (and no doubt horny mind) must have fitted two and two together and put on a show involving Seth just for him, and damn, what a show it was. ' _That the fact you've been crushing on him since day one_.' He suddenly felt cold as ice as that prickling sensation returned in his chest, the feeling of awareness that it was all true. Maybe this whole dream was his subconscious telling him that it's how he really felt. The more he thought about it the harder it was to deny it. He was falling for Seth.

Every damn movement had felt so real, the soft touch of his strong hands, the smooth warmth of his caramel skin, and that kiss was like nothing Dean had ever experienced. Dean liked it, he liked every damn second of it.

The insistent banging on the bathroom door woke him from his thoughts.

"Dean-o hurry up, I got you breakfast" Seth's voice rang through. The sudden invasion of his voice made him jump. He tried to answer back but his voice got lost in transit. It may have been a dream, but damn it was hot. How the hell was he going to be able to look him in the eye? A new nervous sensation filled his body as he finished up his shower.

After drying himself and changing into sweatpants and a t-shirt he grabbed the door handle to leave, a sudden flood of nervousness drowned his body and was unable to open the door. ' _It was just a dream, I can do this'_ Taking a deep breath he turned the handle and stepped out into the main room. The front door to the room was wide open with Roman nowhere in sight but he wasn't alone. Seth sat at the foot of Dean's bed, (which had been made,) briefly looking up from his cell phone and smiled a happy smile. His hair brushed back into one of his usually messy looking top knots.

"Breakfast over there" he indicated to the small wooden table that sat on the border of the kitchenette before returning his attention to his phone. A tall paper coffee cup stood with what looked like a chocolate chip muffin sitting on top the plastic lid.

"You ok?" Seth asked after a long stretch of silence. Dean sat at the small table while he ate the delicious muffin, the table only had 2 chairs, while he occupied one Seth pulled out the other and sat opposite him. He scooted his chair closer to the table. Their knees met under the wooden surface. Instead of shifting his leg away awkwardly like any normal person would, Dean let it linger there, and Seth didn't move his either. Finishing the muffin, he looked up at him and his stomach did somersaults, he literally had butterflies, ' _what the hell?!'_

"Yeah," Dean croaked his deep husky hangover voice in full effect now. "jus' hungover, y'know" awkwardly averting his gaze he turned his attention to his cup, wrapping both hands around the warm paper container.

"That's what I thought. You got a little..." suddenly aware Seth was leaning in towards him he froze, in what felt like ultra-slow motion as his thumb skimmed the corner of Dean's lip, brushing away a stray muffin crumb. He gulped hard at the feel of his touch on his face sending a welcoming tingle down his body. Lost for words he just managed a measly half smile, hastily sipping from his coffee cup to hide his inevitable flushed cheeks. ' _What has this man done to me?!'_

"We should probably talk about…" Seth paused as knee began bouncing under the table and rubbed his hand nervously across the back of his neck.

"Oh god. What did I do?" Dean groaned

His bouncing stopped instantly "Y- You don't remember?" his tone of voice took him by surprise, it was strange, almost sounding annoyed? Angry? Looking up into his wide brown eyes he saw a look he couldn't place either. His eyes rested upon Dean's, not blinking; yet the effect they had frozen him to the bone, they were irritated and hostile compared to his normal look. His lips not quite in the harsh fine line that should match such an angry stare but they were softer, almost turning into a frown. Dean shook his head slowly, afraid to. ' _What have I done?'_

"Sh-should I?" he asked nervously. This was obviously the wrong thing to say. Seth's knee jerked away quickly as he fidgeted on his seat. His lips now pressed into a hard, angry line. He broke eye contact and pushed hard away from the table "Seth?" He called after him but he ignored his pathetic plea. Roman had returned to the room only to be shoved out the way as Seth stormed passed him outside. Confused he glanced quickly between him and Dean.

"I was gone 5 minutes? What the hell happened?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date: June 2nd 2014  
> Time: 12:00pm

The car ride was unbearably quiet. Roman volunteered to drive since Seth was no longer talking to either of them. His head still pounding as he watched the scenery out the window zip by. What had he done to get that kind of reaction? Sure, he and Seth had falling outs before but this felt different. Rollins was a drama queen. Always making mountains out of mole hills, but that reaction... Dean had done something pretty damn terrible, he could feel it in his gut and it made him sick (or it might just be the hangover talking.) He lay his head against the cold window and closed his eyes, willing his bubbling stomach to settle down as the car gentling rocked his head back and forth across the glass.

Casting a glance over his shoulder he watched as Seth slept across the back seat. His chest rose and fell gently with every breath. He was too tall to fit easily across the back seat, he lay his body flush to the faux leather with his knees pushed up against the passenger window. It didn't look at all comfortable but with a life on the road you learn to adapt quickly. He shifted his weight rucking up his t-shirt slightly, his perfectly toned abs peeking through covered in a light scattering of body hair and just the hint of hip bone where his sweat pants clung. Dean's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed hard.  _'Damn_.  _The urge to pull that shirt further up and-_   _Arrrgh my head!_   _why is all this happening now?!'_  Felling the anger, frustration building inside he turned his attention swiftly back to his window.

"So, are you going to tell me what's goin' on?" Roman asked, in a voice that was just loud enough to be heard over the hum of the engine. Shooting a quick sideward glance at the driver he quirked his eyebrows, ' _had he been watching me ogle Seth?'_ letting out a small huff of irritation before returning to lean against the window.

"s'nuthin'" Dean shrugged diverting his question. Roman didn't look amused, he pursed his lips in mild annoyance.

"Don't look like nothing."

"I'm fine" he replied bluntly.

Roman sighed loudly, irritated with the conversation "We've talked about this. How can I help if you keep it bottled up" It wasn't so much a question but more an observation.

"maybe I don't want your help" Dean mumbled sullenly. Drawing his arms to his chest he folded them across his body, purposely not looking at Roman. He slouched back down into his seat and glued his attention to the passing scenery.

"Dean…" his voice was stern but kind. Roman was like a dog with a bone. He just wouldn't let go.

Defeated, Dean sighed "I don't know where my heads at Rome" letting out a small frustrated laugh unable to stop the tyrant of words escaping his mouth "I thought I had a grasp on the whole thing but recently I guess it's been slipping. I was fine, happy knowing that there was nothing until you opened your big ass Samoan mouth. Now I got this can of worms' wriggling about everywhere. And I can't even look at him without getting a fucking hard on-"

Roman let out a laugh "Woah, let's bring this back. Are we talking about-"? he made a nodding gesture to the napping architect. Thankfully he was still sound asleep and never heard Dean's little outburst. The guy could have a full marching band walk past playing America the Beautiful and wouldn't stir. Dean sighed, dropping his head, without even looking up he could feel Romans deep brown eyes boring holes into the side of his head, "last night, everything you said-" The realisation that he was about to come clean washed over him like a tidal wave. Feeling like he was drowning, not able to grasp on to anything to save him from his confession. Dean's low gravelly voice sounding almost alien as the words fell "you were right." Then something strange, it was as if an invisible weight had been lifted. It felt good to say it out loud.

Roman laughed, a deep hearty laugh. In disbelief, Dean gawked at him, ' _some fuckin' friend, I tell him my deepest darkest secret and he fuckin' laughs?!'_ Roman faced him catching a glimpse of his confused and angry stare and instantly fell silent. His face dropped of all amusement as he returned his stare to the road ahead.

"Holy crap- you're serious?"

"Yes, I'm fucking serious!" Dean hissed, starting to feel really annoyed by his  _friends'_ reaction

"Damn" Roman sighed and let out a small huff of a laugh "I was just messing with you last night brother." Returning to lean against the window Dean was seething, his fist clenched on his lap if Roman wasn't driving he would have socked him straight in the mouth.

"Hey" a large tan hand came into view and rested on his clenched fist "I'm sorry-" Dean looked from his hand to the side of his head pursing his lips "I just- I mean, I didn't know you were… Why have you never told me?"

Dean shrugged "It's not a big deal." He brushed it off nonchalantly

“Not a big Deal?! Dean of course it is.  It’s a part of who you are” Roman exclaimed removing his hand and returning it to the steering wheel.  But to Dean it wasn’t a big deal, he knew he was Bi-sexual from a young age but never made it public knowledge.  Growing up where he came from you had two choices when it came to love, you either liked girls or you got your skull kicked in. 

"Well, you know now. I'm Bi"

"Damn." Roman snorted "So... You going to ask him out?"

Dean smiled sadly as he turned his attention back to his window, he had always admired Roman's 'get straight to the point' attitude.

"Nah." He replied after a beat

Roman scoffed "why not?"

"It's a terrible idea. Mixing work and pleasure never ends well." Not to mention Dean's awful track record with relationships. Dean never believed in love and all that girly romantic crap never believed in soul mates, never believed that you became so devoted to one person your whole life. Fuck'em, dump 'em and move on, it's how it's always been. He had been with hundreds of women in his life, but they were never 'stable' relationships. But a with a guy? With Seth?Would it be different?Hell, he had never even been with a guy, how would he know if he's doing it right?

He thought the whole thing was pretty fucked up. Like those cheesy teen flics, the one's where the guy falls in love with the girl next door, who he has known since kindergarten, and at the end they live happily ever after. Seth was his best friend, his brother. Somebody he travelled with across country day in day out, share locker rooms, hotel rooms. He can't be lusting over him like some horney teenager! Dean groan and rub his closed eyes with his thumb and fore finger. This is all too much. ' _Shit.'_  He'd known him for the past 4 years. But this morning was like he was seeing him for the first time. And now he didn't know what to do. As his insecurities ran away with him he brushed a frustrated hand through his messy hair, the headache still destroying his head like a pneumatic drill pounding away. He really didn't need this.

That strange prickling sensation flickered across his chest as he watched him sleep so peacefully. It was like that vision had awoken something inside, something he had never wanted to admit. Like he was living in the dark and Seth came along and flipped the light switch. Here was a man who had seen the best and worst in, a man he could literally confide anything in and he wouldn't judge he the way the others always did. A man who had his back regardless of what idiotic shit he did.

' _Damn, what a morning and were not even at work yet!'_

They pulled into the parking lot of the arena, there was a groan and a shift in movement coming from behind them he as Seth began to stir.

…:::…:::…:::…:::…

' _It was all just a big fucking play to him. He didn't care, he never did. How gullible was I to even think that he liked me, he's Dean Fucking Ambrose. He's been with more girls than I'd care to imagine. Even if something was to happen I've seen how he treats them, why would I be any different? Just another notch in the Ambrose bed post, right? Just some fun time, but my god what a fun time it would be. Who the hell am I fooling? What the hell was he thinking!? I hate him for this, making he feel this way. Why do I fall for the straight ones? I've got to distance myself from him, I can't keep doing this. This is the last time.'_

Seth slept the entire trip to the arena that afternoon, not something he would normally do, but on this occasion, he was grateful for it. Roman pulled into an empty space and shut off the engine as he came too, "Hey sleepy head" he said in annoying sing-song kind of tone. Dean was already up and out the car, walking round to the trunk and began to unload the bags. Pulling his t-shirt down he sat up, trying to avoid banging his head on the roof as he awkwardly shuffled out. The fresh air hit his face and instantly felt refreshing. He stretched and yawned, his neck and shoulders aching from the awkward sleeping position. Something thick and heavy nudged his back. Looking down to see Dean holding out his back pack butting it softly into his body, his wide eyes staring at he with a half-smile. Snatching it a little too harshly from his grasp Seth flung it over his shoulder and traipsed off across the parking lot. Dean and Roman exchange a few muffled words but he didn't care.

"Rollins?" Romans deep profound voice carried across the echoing parking structure as he jogged to keep up with him. "what is going on with you?"

"nothing," he said flatly. Roman overtook him halting his path. Aggressive dark eyes locked on the Samoan and he lay a flattened palm against Seth's chest.

"Don't bull shit me Seth. You're like an open book right now."

"Just drop it Rome." he hissed and continued his path, pulling open the fire doors to the building where they were greeted by a lackey with clipboard and head set,

"M-Mr Rollins" he stuttered as Seth's mean stare glared down at him and he physically flinched, Seth should have felt guilty, it wasn't his fault he was in a bad mood. "th-there's been a change of plan w-with your dressing room?"

"Change of plan?" Roman repeated.

"You have all been relocated."

They followed the kid down the hallway, passed the usual faces, sailed passed the usual joint dressing room they would share with the other members of the roster and down a smaller corridor. A row of single grey doors lined the wall to the left. This was where the private dressing rooms were situated, reserved for the John Cena's and other big superstars, ' _why are we down here?'_

They came to a stop outside one of the doors. The large 3 headed silver and blue Cerberus logo stuck front and centre. Dropping the handle Dean pushed the door open and whistled loudly in appreciation. "Not too shabby."

Roman followed suit, but before Seth stepped over the threshold the lackey stopped him and handed him an envelope. "I was also told to give this to you" looking at the fancy cursive handwriting on the front _._ ** _Mr Rollins._**

He was greeted by unusual setting of a nice locker room. A large TV screen in the far corner, 2 long black leather sofas, a couple black steel folding chairs and a row of wooden lockers lining the far wall. A table lined with fancy fruit basket, muffins and other treats sat to there right as they entered. Dean was running around like a kid at a fair ground checking out each individual locker, helping himself to a muffin. Roman laughed as Dean got excited over their own private bathroom "Look at the size of it! We could all get in that shower!" his voice echoed around the tiled en-suite. Seth dropped his bags on the one sofa wasting no time in changing into his ring gear for the evening. Pulling on his last glove he stared at the crisp white envelope which sat patiently on the seat beside him. Curiosity finally getting the better of him, he ripped it open. As the paper unfolded a plastic credit card felt out onto the floor. Scooping it up he read the gold inscription, the Hilton Room 217. It was a hotel room card key.

_Dear Mr Rollins._

_The locker room upgrade is just one of the many perks you will expect to receive in the future if you do consider my offer. Your_ **_own personal_ ** _hotel room has also been arranged for you this evening and your flight tickets for tomorrow morning have also been upgraded to first-class._

_I seriously hope you consider our offer Seth and accept our gracious gifts. You have a golden ticket of an opportunity landing right on your lap. You won't amount to anything while you're stuck in The Shield with those two, you were destined for greater things. You know that they know that._

_This could be the beginning of you. The face of the company. Don't be stupid._

_Hunter._

He reread the letter again before dropping down into the sofa. His terrible mood worsening by this act of blatant bribery. He had orchestrated all this to get him to side with the Authority,  _'How shallow does he think I am?'_  Nice locker rooms and flashy plane seats were not going to be enough to convince him to do anything. Seth had worked too damn hard to get where he is.

Romans voice broke his train of thought, he looked up to see him standing by the welcome basket holding a muffin in hand while Dean dug through the large wicker basket like a hungry Racoon in a trashcan. "no that one" he said point at something at the bottom of the carrier. Seth shook his head

They can't know what Hunter did all this because he wants to disband them, they would straight out kill him.  _'I don't want any of this, I just want to be alone.'_  Pushing himself off the sofa he crumpled up the letter and stuffed it into the back pocket of his black cargo pants and headed to the door.

"Where you going?" Dean looked up from the basket. His questioning stare watching at he as he pulls the door silently open.

"I'll be back" he muttered

"What's that?" before Seth had a chance to ask 'what' Dean swiped the letter from his pocket and began to unravel it. Panic over suing him, he tackled him to the ground, retrieving the letter before he had a chance to read it. They both hit the floor with a loud thud as he scrambled for the now badly crumpled up bit of paper.

"The Hell Man?!"

"Who said you could have it?!" Seth yelled hopping to his feet and stuffing it back in his pocket. His cheeks burned with rage.

"Geez! What the fuck is wrong with you today Rollins?!" Dean was on his feet in a flash squaring up to him, nose to nose. His fist clenched tightly as he stared into those angry eyes, eyes he regularly admired.

"Ok boys enough" Roman entered the fray stepping between the pair of them pushing them apart

"No Roman, it is not ok! I'm sick of the way he treats me."

"Calm down Seth" he muttered but Dean yelled over the top of him

"Me?!" he let out with a dry laughed "What the fuck did I do?!" taking another deliberate step forward was met by Romans palm pushing him back.

"Enough!" Roman bellowed "Look, I don't know what going on but this ends now"

Seth chuckled "your right Roman it does end now. I'm sick of being your little fucking toy!" Looking into Deans gaze he saw all traces of anger melting from him as he sighed, pressing his balled-up fist to his forehead

"look Davenport, my head is killin' me. How about you stop being fucking cryptic and tell me what I did to piss you off."

Seth scoffed, the thought about spilling all reminding him of the kiss did cross his mind. Roman stood tall over the pair of them, arms folded, brow furrowed, intrigued with what Seth had to say. For the first time in his life, Seth felt speechless. Feeling centre of attention, almost ashamed, embarrassed at his emotional state. Letting his feelings for this man get the better of him, how could one of the most amazing moments in his life mean so much to someone and then absolutely nothing to another? He felt his bottom lip start to tremble ' _hold it together 'Rollins!'_  Looking from Roman and back to Dean. Seth shook his head turning on his heel and headed for the door

"Seth" Roman called after him

"No Rome, let him go. Let the little bitch have  _her_  tantrum."

Seth froze mid-step, his fists balled so tightly he thought his knuckles would rip under the pressure. The thought of sending his fist crashing into that pretty little face filled he with a fleeting moment of happiness. His entire body shook with fury as adrenaline shot through his veins. Shooting a look over his shoulder at Dean. A cocky smirked proudly on display, knowing full well it would cause retaliation.  _'this guy really knows how to wind me up'_

He took a deep breath. Unclenching his fists and running his hand up and over his head. ' _Don't play his games, stay strong.'_

"I wish I had never met you." he hissed, stunned at his own honestly as chills travelled down his spine at his own words. Dean's eyes widen in surprise as the venom of his words hit him. The look of pure and utter disbelief mixed with unbearable sadness clouded his eyes. Forcing back the lump in his throat he yanked the door open with such force it nearly tore it off its hinges smashing violently against the wall as he stormed out.

He couldn't stop the tears from falling now, they rolled down his cheeks as he thundered along the hallway, confused looks shot in his direction as he walked alone. Spilling out a fire door into a loading bay. A frustrated scream rattled his lungs as he kicked a large empty crate which shattered and splintered upon impact. He couldn't take this anymore, loving someone who doesn't love you back is the worst feeling in the world. He couldn't keep putting himself through this pain, he needs to get away from him. He wanted, no, needed him to know how much he was hurting. He wanted to take something he loves and destroy it.

Seth hadn't even realised he was walking again, not sure of where to go until he stood outside  _his_  office. Every fibre of his being telling him to not do this, there must be another way.  _'Once you tread this path, there's no going back.'_ Seth raised a shaking fist up towards the large black door and knocked three times. The door flew open instantly. The tall tattooed structure of Randy Orton looked down at the smaller man, a venomous smirk crawled across his unshaven face "Boss. He's here"

…::::::…::::::…

Seth felt dirty, disgusting, like some cheap skank after a one night stand. He had literally made a deal with the devil.

Emerging sometime later from his lavish office he ran his hands over his head releasing his hair from the hair tie. Swiping a bottle of water as he passed a production table and emptied it over his head as he walked, flicking the hair out of his face, spraying the wall behind. He down the remainder of the bottled water quickly before crushing it in his hand.

"Rollins" the deep unfamiliar voice followed his down the hall. Seth froze, turning to see Randy slithering his way up the corridor towards him. He backed him up against the cold concrete wall and stared down into his soul. His steely eyes full of hostility as his jaw physically clenched. He placed a giant hand above his head and loomed over him, like a snake about to devour its prey. "This better not be some trick," he said calm but methodically, even though the under-tone ran with the hint of a threat.

"Don't worry, it's not" he replied, a sudden surge of courage flowing through he as he tried to match his attitude.

Randy's eyes flicked left to right rapidly as if trying to gauge his reasoning's. He cocks his head to one side with his brow furrowed. A sinister half smile crawls across his face as he raises an eyebrow

"Why the sudden change of heart?" his smooth velvet voice oozing from him like melted chocolate sent a cold chill down Seth's spine.

"None of your business" he bit back, but this just amused the Viper.

"Trouble in paradise?" he chuckled

"Seth?!" the sound of running echoed down the corridor towards them. Seth panicked and turned his attention to the ground in shame as the smile on Randy's face enlarged. A flash of Dean's light brown curls stepped forcibly in-between him and the Viper squaring nose to nose with the veteran.

He couldn't see his face but his body language read a thousand words. His shoulders were a perfect square, fists clenched as he muscled up to the larger man. "Didn't get enough last night Orton, huh?" his voice laced with pure hatred for the man.

Randy took a deliberate step backwards and raise two hands up limply in submission.

"Easy Ambrose" Randy purred "I was just talking to young Rollins over here"

"Yeah well, how about you talk to me. Only I talk with his fists" He swaggered slightly on the spot as he took another step closer to Randy, confidence oozing out of every pour. That confidence that Seth found irresistible, ' _he wasn't making this easy for me'_. Randy chuckled, a smirk crossing his face again and flashing a set of pearly white teeth

"You're not even in his league Ambrose. But that Samoan brother of yours…" he ran a thoughtful hand across his chin "he better be ready to get his ass kicked." Glancing over Deans shoulder and meeting Seth's gaze, staring a hole right through him "Now take your little attack dog and run along, before I put him down." Randy turned his back on the both of them and continued his path down the hall way

"You're not so tough with-out the Animal. Dave saw sense in leaving!" Dean barked after him.

Randy laughed a single solitary laugh glancing back over his shoulder, that devious smile across his face, he shrugged "maybe you should worry less about us and more about your own little  _team_ " the emphasis on the last word sent a shudder across Seth's body returning his shameful gaze back to the floor.

"What's that supposed to mean? ORTON!"

Randy ignored him and slithered off out of sight. Dean took off after him, striding down the hallway mumbling a few curse words under his breath. Instinct took over. Seth pounced blocking his path. Dean's jaw clenched and lips in a perfect thin line. His eyes wild, on fire with rage as they stared over his shoulder after the Viper. His fist clenched so tightly it made his knuckles turn white. He tried to barge past him but Seth stood strong, like so many times before when Dean flipped and went off into a rage. (A Moxley, as he and Roman would call it.)

"Hey" Seth shouted to get his attention, Dean's eyes flicking to him instantly, nostrils flared and breathing sharply. Placing hands on each shoulder squeezing them lightly "Calm down" he said through gritted teeth "he's not worth it." All the tense anger lines that filled his face vanished, his shoulders relaxed and fist unclenched.

"What did he mean Seth? What's going on?" Dean asked. He couldn't look at him. Reluctantly he walked away. Striding out into the main gangway walking with purpose towards the stairwell where they would make their entrance to the ring.

"Seth wait." Dean called after he but he chose to ignore him. "Rollins! Dammit, Wait!" the passion in his voice made Seth stop, as a pair of footsteps came up quickly behind him. Dean appeared instantly in front of his eyes. A pair of firm hands pressed against his chest and a duo of baby blues staring directly at him. He shoved him back, it wasn't aggressive but enough to knock a little wind out of him. "Where have you been all night? What is going on with you." Pushing passed Seth continued his path. "Talk to me, damn it!" Still ignoring him Seth continued to march on. He caught up to he again walking by his side. Stepping in front of he again to stop his course.

"Whatever I did, I'm-" getting frustrated he let out a grunt, running a hand through his hair looking down at the ground "Just, talk to me" he stood rigid, one hand in his hair and the other floating mid-air above his chest. Seth couldn't look at him, knowing what he was about to do would destroy everything they had all worked for, their friendship, their brotherhood. Everything. Seth breath hitched in his chest as he suppressed the tears. Staring into those eyes was harder that he would have imagined. Directing his gaze over Dean's shoulder, towards the stairwell. He pursed his lips as his leg began to bounce uncontrollably on the spot as the annoyance of his persistence started to really grate on his nerves.

"Not now" he gritted out and side stepped around him again continuing his path towards the black curtain, the call of the crowd getting louder the closer he got.

"Tell me what I did. Tell me how to make this right" Deans small plea struck a nerve within Seth

"That's just it Dean!" Seth let out a defeated laugh, the mask finally slipping. Stopping again mid-stride, spinning 180 on the spot to stare him down. Unable to control his temper at this point spitting every angry word out "You don't know what you did! How can you make it right?" his infuriated voice echoing around the great empty hallway.

"Then tell me! My god Seth!" his voice rising in temper as two hands ran through his hair again, grabbing massive clumps by the roots and pulling, the frustration making him spin in a circle and cry out "I'm not a fuckin' mind reader. Tell me what I did that made you so fucking angry you want me dead!" His words stung. Seth never wanted him dead, but he guessed that's what he interpreted, he always did see the worst in a situation.

Romans large figure loomed up behind him, passing a harsh stern glance between them both. Resting a large hand on Deans shoulder, ' _of course he_ ** _always_** _takes_ ** _his_** _side.'_  "Whatever this is…" His deep baritone voice resonated, trying to calm the heated situation "We can get passed this, we've done before."

Dropping his head to the floor, screwing his eyes shut as another lump travelled to his throat he clenched his fists, sick to the back teeth of this entire conversation. The words almost too painful to come out "This is… different"

"Seth?" Dean's voice cracked, a sound he had never heard come from him before, almost a fearful plea. His head whipped up. He had to fight back the sob that was threatening to spill when he looked into the lunatic's eyes. They were wide, fearful, like a man about to meet his maker. The harsh lights of the hallway highlighting every worry line on his face, his body literally sagged in front of him, he looked broken, defeated. He looked so vulnerable. A side of Dean that he and Roman have rarely seen. He comes across as a crazed lunatic who's always looking to fight, but it's all just a front. A defence to hide how truly broken this man is. A life time of abuse, scars and cruelness made him sceptical, unable to trust, unable to love. Until he met them. And Seth was about to destroy it. "I'm sorry" he whispered. "Whatever it was Seth, I am truly sorry, I-" He awkwardly ran a hand up the back of his head, looking down at the ground, unable to finish his sentence.

"I- I can't keep doing this-" Seth's voice barely a whisper.

Dean stepped forward, his large scared eyes staring into his. His hand trailed down his shaking forearm as he cold fingers wrapping softly grasped his wrist "Do what?"

" ** _SIERRA, HOTEL, INDIGO, ECHO, LIMA, DELTA."_**  The words echoed around the vast arena and the crowd erupted with cheers and screams drowning out the deep beat of their entrance music. "Show time" he muttered pulling his arm away from his grip and bursting through the black curtain with a flurry, walking with determination down the solid concrete steps towards that squared ring. Fans left and right patting his head, shoulders, chest  _"You the Man Seth!" "Believe in the Shield!"_  The atmosphere was electric, the sound deafening. Sailing over the crowd barrier with ease not even checking back to see if his brothers were following. They ascend the ring. They owned that ring, standing tall, proudly together. For the last time.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im baaaack... did you miss me? Sorry about the absence, life gets in the way of all the fun things.
> 
> Some of you may notice that the chapter is written differently. It was a lot hard to write in 1st person than I thought it would be, so I’ve reverted the WHOLE story back to third person (hence the delay. Again, sorry about that)

Seth joined the rest of his team standing proudly representing the Red Brand as the match got underway. It started off a steady pace with Smackdowns AJ pitting off against Raw's Kevin Owens. With a quick tag, Jericho entered the ring. The crowd erupted with applause for their hometown hero as he and Kevin hugged before trading places.

"Gimmie a break" Roman muttered rolling his eyes as Kevin stepped ungracefully back through the ropes

"Got something to say Reigns?" he shouted across defensively

"Can you guys have your little 'love fest' after the match?" he quirked his eyebrow as he rested his large forearms of the top rope to stare down Kevin.

"Oh, I am sorry" he replied sarcastically "does our friendship bother you Roman?"

As Kevin and Roman continued to argue Seth stood irritated between them rolling his eyes, he tried desperately to concentrate on the match at hand. Jericho (showboating as per usual) ran the ropes to hit Styles with a flying move, but AJ was quicker. Catching him with a surprise dropkick sending Jericho hard to the mat. Seth couldn't hide his amusement as he let out a bark of a laugh. Jericho saw.

"You think this is funny Rollins? Huh!" chastised scrambling to his feet as his annoyance rose, silencing Kevin and Roman's bickering.

"Yeah, you should have been paying attention" Seth chuckled

"you wanna laugh? here!" he slapped Seth hard across the chest with both hands. The Skin on skin slap echoed in his ears as a stinging burn irritated his chest. The ref called for the tag, while Kevin applauded mockingly down his ear.

Roman smirked, "you did bring that on yourself."

Seth eyed up AJ. An evil lopsided smirk stuck to his face as he beckoned to join him in the ring. Hopping effortlessly over the top rope he paced around the ring like a weird ritualistic dance, never breaking eye contact with the Phenomenal one. That annoying smirk still present, he wanted nothing more than to smack it right off his country boy face. To Seth's surprise, AJ turned sharpish to Dean slapping him hard across the arm "go get'em tiger!" The Ref called the tag. Dean stood dumbfounded staring at AJ. "What? Don't tell me you don't wanna face off against him?"

Dean shook his head in disbelief and begrudgingly stepped between the ropes. Gawking at Dean across the ring, this was the first time they had squared up one-on-one in a while. "Just like old times Sethy-boy," he said, patrolling around him with that cocky swagger as if he was sizing him up "got no Roman to protect you now." He brushed his thumb across his lips as a devilish smile grew "Show me what you got."

Nobody knew him better in that ring than Seth did. The sound of the crowd all but vanished, replaced by the heavy breathing, grunts and curse words from Ambrose. This was their passion, their artform. They gave it everything they had in that ring.

In the past, they battled to hell and back fuelled by hatred and vengeance. But tonight felt different. Neither one of them had anything to gain and equally nothing to lose. It felt relaxed, easy like nothing had changed. He flashed back to the old days in FCW. Way before they made a name for themselves. Just he and Dean, casually tussled in the ring while Roman watched on from the sidelines. He missed those days.

Dean countered the Pedigree. Leapfrogging over the top of him Seth landed hard, clumsily on his feet. Turning on the spot ready for his next attack. However, he stood stock still, surprised. They had met a stalemate. A genuine Cheshire cat-like grin across his opponent's face "nice to see you can still keep up with me," Dean mocked. And there he was. Not the broken-hearted lunatic fringe, hell-bent on getting payback against his former cohort. But the cool, collected guy he once considered his best friend. The guy he loved. A forceful hand came crashing across his shoulder. Chris had tagged himself back in.

"Oh come on!" Seth complained as Chris shooed him out the way to the encouraging applause of his 'best friend'. Bitterly he stepped back through the ropes and took his position on the apron.

Watching him work was almost of fun as being in there with him. Chris and Dean had a storied rivalry while he was away with his injury. That playful goofy side of Ambrose he missed came to life when he destroyed that dumb jacket of Jericho's. It reminded him of the booby-trapped money in the bank briefcase that Dean had once left him.  _'Nice to see someone else getting the brunt of his mischievousness.'_  He watched with amusement as Chris screamed at Dean. "You owe me $65,000!" but Dean didn't seem to care, he just mocked the Canadian as he continued to scream in his face.

Dean threw him into the corner, climbing on the turnbuckle he began to throw fists into Chris' forehead. Briefly remembering they were on the same team, Seth called to him trying to rally their side. "Come on Chris, throw him off" but it had the complete opposite effect. Dean heard him, casting a glance in his direction he was met with a cheeky smile and a wink he continued his assault on Jericho. As cliché as it sounds Seth's heart literally skipped a beat as Dean let his cheeky playful side out, a side that he thought he would never see again. Even after all this time he still managed to make him feel like a love-sick puppy. As Seth finally managed to compose himself and concentrate on what was going on in the ring Dean had tagged out and was replaced by their team captain Shane McMahon.

…::::::…::::::…::::::…

Dean bounced impatiently on the apron, just wishing Shane to reach out and tag him. Anything to get his hands back on Rollins. As much as he hated him, they put on one helluva show in that ring. His hand connected with Shanes and darted through the ropes as Kevin came charging like a raging elephant towards him. Ducking underneath his clothesline Dean hit him with one of his own, repeatedly throwing arms and elbows trying to take the big guy down. They traded back and forth countering moves. Dean accidentally ran into Jericho knocking him off the apron, but nobody minded too much. Turning back around Kevin had vanished, he stood outside the ring holding onto the crowd barrier trying to catch his breath. ' _Air Ambrose is ready for take-off.'_  He ran the ropes and flew effortlessly through the middle rope; the crowd went nuts as he crashed into Kevin cushioning his fall. Dean's hopped back on his feet quicker than a glitch and notices Seth still sitting on the ground leaning up against the barrier watching, laughing at Kevin's crumpled heap. Throwing Owens back into the ring Dean climb the turnbuckle but Owens was back on his feet. He jumped over the top rolling through gracefully but as soon as he was back to his feet was caught by a harsh kick to the chops. Setting him up for the Pop-up Powerbomb. Dean took his opportunity to advance while Owens showboated to the crowd counter his move into his own Dirty Deeds. Before he could get the hit, he was blindsided by Jericho. And that's pretty much when all hell broke loose.

Jericho started by flooring him, hitting him with rights and lefts as the ring descended into madness, blurs of red and blue shirts surrounding Dean as he managed to crawl away. The chaos descended to the outside. Watching from his vantage point he notices Strowman was unmanned.  _'Air Ambrose ready to take off again.'_  Dean launched himself over the top rope only to be caught mid-air. ' _Oh shit_.' He carried Dean like a baby around the ring parading him before AJ takes him out. Flying from the apron hitting Strowman with a sharp elbow to the head. He dropped Dean hitting the matted ground hard. AJ laughed sarcastically as Dean lay there winded,  _'bastard did that on purpose.'_  He got to his feet only to be met with a flying KO from the turnbuckle. He hit the deck again along with everybody else. Dean lay there staring up at the bright lights, vaguely aware that Shane was climbing to the top rope too. Only for him to get launch across the ring single handily by Strowman as he began the assault on his boss. Dean sprang to his aid. Sliding under the bottom rope to throw fists of his own. Styles joined him and the pair double team the giant sending him crashing into the ropes. Shane back on his feet charged the man and sent him soaring over the top rope. Roman entered the fray and began to attack AJ. Dean got to admit he enjoyed watching him get his ass kicked by the Samoan (knowing full well it was about the Shield comment he made earlier.) Dean caught a flash of red out the corner of his eye. ' _Rollins_.' He slid back into the ring but Dean's ready, waiting for him. Springing out to hit him with a clothesline he was surprised when Rollins ducked and clocked him with a wicked Eyzaguirre to the side of the head. Stumbling back Dean catches the ropes and on pure adrenaline alone hits him with a lariat, sending him flying and rolling out the ring. Still seeing stars and dizzy from the Rollins ambush, Dean staggers about the ring, shaking his head to help him come down from the rush vaguely aware of a human-shaped form appearing in his line of vision. Styles was in his face again.

"See. We make a great team" he laughed but AJ didn't look amused.

"I did that all by myself, you hear me?! If it wasn't for me Strowman would have owned you"

"Knocking me to the floor, that's helping?" Dean quirked an eyebrow as he glared down at the shorter man.

"Want to talk about helping?! Why the hell didn't you help when your big wet buddy was attacking me huh?!" he yelled over the crowd poking Dean hard in the chest.

"Hey. I had Rollins on my ass!" he retorted smacking his hand away "Besides, you did say the Club could beat the Shield"

He laughed a loud sarcastic laugh "I fuckin' knew it, you are going to screw us over!" two flat palms pushing hard against his chest and Dean stumbled back licking his lips in anticipation. The rage bubbling to the surface once again

"Say it again Styles. I fucking dare you" he pushed back

"You and your  _Boyfriends_  are going to screw us over." Pushing him hard again in the chest, childishly Dean copied his attack which just seemed to anger the smaller man. AJ slapped him around the face "You fuckin' Queer" He yelled. The rage exploded like a volcano. _'That's it_.' He didn't even care that Shane was standing between them as he launched himself at AJ. Beating his sorry ass to the ground. He tried to protect himself but he was no match for the lunatic fringe rights and lefts. Two hands grabbed his shoulders pulling Dean off the southern prick.

"Enough" Shane bellowed down his ear. "one night, just one damn night can you two work together?!"

"Alright, alright" Dean held his hands up in defence. Surrendering was his first mistake. The second was turning his back on that asshole. AJ took him down and he hit the canvas hard. Setting Dean up as prey for Braun Strowman power slam. 1… 2… 3.

" ** _Dean Ambrose has been Eliminated."_**

…::::::…::::::...

He was unconscionable. His arm wrapped tightly around his ribs as he explodes through the exit door, his jaw clenched so tightly his teeth hurt. Every painful breath made worse by the cold Canadian air, hitting his lungs and biting down hard. His aching and sore body still tortured with the agony of Strowmans beatdown but completely oblivious to the sudden temperature change and too infuriated to care. Still dressed in his ring wear he trudges through the arenas loading bay, (he hadn't even bothered to unwrap his hands.) The only sound, his own footsteps and grumbled ranting.

That smug smirk, piercing blue eyes and stupid hair flick embossed permanently in his head. _'He stood there. He just fucking stood there and did nothing!_   _That arrogant son of a-'_  A plastic crate sat innocently in his path. Kicking that stupid blue box as hard as he could it skids across the tarmac before smashing into the solid concrete wall. Dean plants his fist hard into the buildings cold exterior, resting his spinning dizzy head against the white paintwork. ' _Some fucking Team! Fuck Styles, Fuck Team Raw!'_

Intruding familiar soft brown eyes filled his mind's eye like they had done so many times before. His inner turmoil suddenly revving up at the thought of his stupid cocky smile, his apology, how good he looked tonight. Drawing his arm back he lay a single punch into the wall. The building didn't move, nor did the wall crack. Nothing more than a warning to his wandering mind. Grazed knuckles and a worsened mood was all he seemed to accomplish in his fit of temper.

Flipping over to rest his back against the wall he slid to the cold floor, bringing his knees to his chest and staring out into the wintry night sky. Tonight, conjured up all kinds of memories, feeling he thought were dead and buried. Things he didn't want to remember.

" ** _There's a fine line between love and hate"_** Daniels' words came rushing back to him. Of course, he still loved him! It's why Dean found it so hard to move on, to forgive like Roman had.

There was a strange warmth when he stepped in that ring against Seth, something that resembled… Home.  _'Home? What is that?'_  He spent his entire life on the road travelling town to town like a circus freak. But tonight, he had felt something that he had been missing. Him.

Dean missed what they were. What they had. He missed the long road trips, the shared hotel rooms, his stupid jokes and terrible singing in the shower. He missed having that one person he could confide in.  _'Maybe he has changed, hell Roman seems to think so.'_  Screwing his eyes shut he began to softly bang his head against the wall. Seeing them together wasn't right without Dean by their side. He scoffed at the thought and how much he sounded like a jealous little brat. But It felt strange, being the enemy.  _'I wonder if this is how he felt.'_

"There you are -" The fire door creaked open and Daniel wandered out. "- We were getting worried. Don't worry about AJ, I'll speak to him later" He stood tall next to Dean leaning casually against the wall. He physically shivered before wrapping his arms around him, his breath misting and evaporating in the air "God Ambrose it's freezing out here!" he eyed his sweat-drenched tank top. Dean shrugged, he didn't really care. "I thought I'd find you flipping over dumpsters and smashing up the place. Are you ok?"

"Fine" Dean almost distant, calmly, very uncharacteristically of him, for someone who just got screwed over by his teammate, and Daniel knew it.

"Ok" he pushed himself off the wall "now I know something's up." He crouched down in front of Dean, elbows resting on his bent knees knitting his fingers together in a relaxed way, almost resembling a frog about to hop onto a lily pad, but with a much better beard. His deep blue eyes stared attentively at Deans as if trying to read him. A small gathering of worry lines creased his forehead as he bounced lightly on the balls of his feet. To Deans surprise his lips curved into a small smile. "You don't have to tell me, that's fine. I just want to help."

Dean adverted his gaze, an almost instant giveaway that something wasn't right. His mouth drew into a hard line as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair. This was all getting too 'real' for him.  _'Damn, I wish I had a cigarette right now.'_ As the silence stretched out between them Daniel sighed

"I get it. You shut everybody out of your little world, that's fine, I respect that. It's how you deal with it-"

"I don't shut them out…" Dean butted in "Anyone I ever cared about … they always leave." He croaked, his voice so small it was unrecognisable, he hated feeling this exposed but it was true. His parents, the countless foster family's he was passed between. Even Roman got drafted to Raw.

"But, Seth came back," Daniel spoke warmly, kind. Like you would to a new-born child. Casting a glance, his eyes wide like saucers he met the General Managers stare. "This is about him, right?" Dean didn't answer, he didn't feel he needed to. He threw his head back and pushed hard against the wall staring up into the night's sky again. "He wants to come back into your life Dean, doesn't that mean something to you? I understand you don't want to feel vulnerable. Nobody does. But, I saw that look on your face when you stepped toe to toe with him. You looked the happiest I had seen you in months. Surely that happiness is worth fighting for… right?"

A cold breeze blew across the pair and Daniel shivered again. This time Dean felt it too, it was pretty cold.

"Come on, let's get back inside. Watch the rest of the match"

...::::::...

His eyes glued to the screen, like a kid watching Saturday morning cartoons. He hadn't been paying much attention to the match since he re-joined the others in the locker room. But watching his former brothers, the last two standing for team Raw made him take notice.

"I don't like you guys" Roman calls as he points at the Spanish announce team and Dean couldn't help but chuckle. Watching Seth and Roman tare that table apart sent a pang of jealousy through him.  _'I should be out there with them_.' He gripped the white towel around his neck so hard he was sure it was going to rip under the pressure. Regardless of what has happened, they are still the Shield. They set Orton up. ' _This is it_ ,' a sense of pleasure welled up inside him as he watched them set him up for  _their_  signature powerbomb. The locker room erupts in cheers followed by calls of "go AJ!"

Styles. He ruins everything! Blindsiding Roman, a nasty cheap shot sending him to the floor. Then his attention turns to Seth. The pride he felt morphed quickly into fury, how dare he lay hands on his brothers. Seth fell to the matt, followed by a sharp thudding kick to his lower back. He screamed out in pain. A sound that reverberated through Dean's body, like a wounded dog calling for his pack.

Dean was out the door before his towel even hit the ground.

...::::::...::::::...::::::...

His knees buckled and was sent crashing to the matted ringside floor. The powerful kick from AJ came quick and blunt, causing pain to surge through his body. "Where's your little buddy now huh?" the harsh southern accent asked as another swift kick to the back. Pain like electricity shot through his skin. Seth lay on the ground winded, coughing, gasping for breath. AJ climbed back into the ring showboating to the crowd when he's cut off mid-sentence. There's a familiar grumble followed by the sound of body's hitting the canvas. Seth manages to roll to a sitting position as he watched Dean pummel Styles into submission in the middle of the ring. Stunned he looks across at Roman, an equal disbelieved look across his face "What is he doing back out here?!" Seth asked but Roman just shrugs. The referees rush the ring giving Styles chance to escape. This had no effect on Dean, he out the ring as quickly as they all arrived, continuing his assault on AJ.

"That's for getting me eliminated, breaking up the Shield Powerbomb, just being a general jackass-" He said punching him repeatedly. Grabbing him by the head he launches him into the steel ring steps "- and that's for the Queer comment. Ass Hole" he spat. Security guards hastily detained him "Kick his ass boys! Don't let me down!" he screams as the group of 20 or so security guards try to escort the flailing and unarrest Dean out of the arena.

Pride pooled in the pit of his stomach as Seth gingerly got to his feet.

"That's our crazy ass brother for ya." Roman chuckled in his ear. Looking up at Roman, he didn't need to say a word, the look they shared said it all, it had to be done.

They ascended on the security. Throwing black shirts left and right. Catching the smile on Deans face he proceeded to headbutt and kick his way through until he was back at ringside, prowling around the fallen bodies. Just like old times. That look his in his eye, a look Seth had seen many times before. He was pissed. AJ was an ass hole, and Dean needed this.

"Boys, let's do it! Get him up!" Seth yelled over the scream of the crowd clapping Dean and Roman on the chest. Taking an arm each, him and Dean dragged a groggy AJ to his feet. Roman howls, sending goosebumps across Seth's body unable to hide his grin. They lift him onto Roman's shoulders and the three of them send Styles crashing through the announcer's table. The scream from the crowd is deafening. The Shield is back home. Not wasting any time, he grabbed AJ's near lifeless body and tossed him back into the ring for the cover. 1… 2… 3.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is your penultimate chapter warning! Dean and Seth finally talk it out (well… scream it out) hope you enjoy.

Banned from his own locker room. Dean hung back on his chair letting out an irritated breath, rasping his lip as he gently rocked himself back and forth on two legs, throwing and catching crumpled up wrist tape above his head. He sat with a group of the production team, gathered around a group of monitors watching closely the closing moments of the show. However, his concentration was on other things. He replayed over and over again in his head what he would say to Seth, where would he begin?

It was bittersweet watching Roman get pinned by Bray. He hated seeing his brother loose but Smackdown won. Surely he'd be allowed back in the locker room now. Leaving his post, he thoughtfully walked back down the hall towards the locker rooms, his mind still overlaying all the possible ways their conversation could go. Hearing the commotion from team blues celebrations travelling down the hall towards the exit he assumed that it would be safe to at least shower now.

So wrapped up in his own mind he didn't register the oncoming footsteps. Two sets of them, rapidly approaching him from behind. Something blunt and heavy whacked him across the back. Falling, hitting his head hard on the concrete as two pairs of black boots began the assault. Kicking, stomping every inch of his torso, a rogue foot collided with his face. He gasped for air, a faint coppery taste crossing his tongue, the only sound resonating was the soft thud of boot meeting skin and the grunts and joyous laughter from the attackers. A third set of boots, blue and white blurred its way into Deans fading vision. A forceful hand grabbed a clump of his damp sweaty hair dragging him to his knees. Styles crouched down in front of him, his forearms resting comfortably on his knees while that irritating grin curved as his Club partner Anderson sauntered to his side proud of his accomplishment.

"Ambushed from behind. Sucks, don't it?!" AJ mocked with a chuckle.

Angered adrenaline flooded his body as he glared into Styles smug expression. Grabbing a foot of his nearest attacker he pulled. Losing their balance, they let go of Deans hair and fell to the floor. Gallows hit the concrete hard, _'the bigger they are the harder they fall_.' The clattering of a lead pipe echoed around the hall as he dropped it. Distracting both Styles and Anderson momentarily. It rolled towards Dean, grabbing it before the others had a chance. Springing to his feet he stood hunched over ready to fight, as blood dripped from his nose he wiped it off with the back of his hand. "That all you got?" Dean spat a mouth full of blood to the floor. He swung the pipe like it was a marching band baton and gestured to 'Just Bring It.' Anderson cried as he charged at Dean but the lunatic was quicker, hopping out of his way at the last second sending him into a stack of production boxes, only to be blindsided again. Knocking him to his knees again forcing him to relinquish his newly acquired weapon, Styles unleash a fury of kicks and stomps to his lower back. Gallows ambled over to the abandoned pipe, the cold weapon wormed its way under Deans' chin and was yanks upwards with such force it crushed his throat, he couldn't breathe. He gasped for air like a fish out of water as his back arched dangerously. Gallows full weight bore down on his lower back, his knee pressing hard, deep into his spine as he bent him back even more. This was it, he was sure to pass out.

A distant cry from further down the hall broke through the haze of Deans mind. The pipe slackened on his throat slightly before completely vanishing. Dean crashed to the floor, coughing and spluttering. Confused as the sound of a heavy harsh rattle of the roller shutter door echoed down the concrete hallway. Wrapping his hands protectively around his throat he gazed around the vicinity, his vision slowly returning to normal. He could just make out what looked like Gallows in a crumpled heap on the floor, a perfect human-sized dent in the metal shutter and a new fourth man standing over him.  _Seth?_  Rollins fought, throwing fists left and right at the oncoming Anderson who had re-joined the fight, only to send him crashing into the shutter too, his body landing on top of his tag team partner. Seth rounded on the last remaining man. AJ's eyes widened in fear raising his arms in surrender "Woah ok, my beef ain't with you Rollins"

"Nah, it's with him" Seth mocked. Dean was now back to his feet, he held his ribs as every movement pained him, drawing his right balled fist back he landed it square in the jaw of the 'Phenomenal One.' He stumbled back before crashing onto a table sending towels and bottles that lay on its surface scattering.

"You ok?" Seth sounded genuinely concerned as he lay a hand on Deans shoulder. His entire body prickling under his touch. He shrugged him off, surprised by his own physical reaction more than anything.

"I had that covered" Dean croaked, his voice weak and raspy with the after-effects of the pipe assault.

Seth arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms "Yeah, really looked like it" Dean spat another mouthful of blood to the floor and barged passed ignoring his comment continuing his path towards the Smackdown locker room. He was mad, feeling cheated out of the fight. He fought of more guys, bigger guys before, he never needed help. "A thank you would be nice!" Seth called after him. Dean stopped just as he reached the door, a protective arm still around his ribs he turned slowly to gaze over his shoulder. Seth hadn't moved, his arms still folded his brow knitted together in frustration. ' _This is not how I imagined this conversation to go_.' Now clearly not in the mood to have a 'heart to heart' with the backstabber he drew an irritated deep breath, raising his free arm and flipped him the bird before pushing the door open to the locker room.

The locker room was deserted, only a few bags and belongings remained but Dean beelined for the showers. The room was just as big as the main locker room, a large white tiled room that echoed every single movement. To his left silver shower heads jutting out the walls, to the right toilet stalls. He took a swift turn to the right and stood facing a large fixed mirror over a sink basin. He looked as bad as he felt. Bruising to his cheek, a trail of dried blood from his left nostril and a red harsh line across his neck the perfect width of the lead pipe. Turning on the faucet he removed his Smackdown live shirt and tossing it casually onto his shoulder. Red marks and bruising lined every inch of his upper body, ' _that's going to be sore in the morning.'_

"You're a fucking dick you know that!" The locker room door banged open, the sound resonating off the high tiled walls. Seth had entered, his anger amused Dean as he washed away the dried blood.

"I'm a fucking dick?" he chuckled at his bluntness. ' _The nerve of this guy!'_ He turned off the running water and dried his face gingerly with his t-shirt watching himself eagerly in the mirror. He looked pale, only made worse by the reddening bruises. He gripped the edge of the sink as he listened with amusement to Seth's little rant.

"Typical Dean Ambrose, biting off more than he can chew yet again! I didn't have to risk myself to save your fucking ass-"

"I didn't ask you too!" Dean growled, his rage getting the better of him. Stormed back into the main locker room t-shirt in hand, Seth was pacing the length of the room clearly infuriated which brought nothing but joy to Dean. At least he had changed from that ridiculous shirt, replaced by some metal band t-shirt and grey sweatpants. His hair was swept back into a messy bun. Looking a lot more casual than the usual ring ready Rollins. Deans entrance made Seth stop striding, his eyes widened as he scanned him from head to toe. No doubt taking in all the bruises across his body. Making Dean feel a little self-conscious for the briefest of moments.

Seth cleared his throat and looked away instantly "The least you could do is say thank you" his tone softening dramatically.

"You want thanks." Dean grunted out an irritated laugh as he strode over to his belongings not once making eye contact with the red brand intruder "Ok how about this." He threw his t-shirt with force onto his backpack with Dean slumping down ungracefully beside it and began to unlace his boots "Thank you for destroying my trust in people. Thank you, for stabbing me in the heart-"

Seth scoffed folding his arms across his chest and rolling his eyes and head simultaneously "You're ridiculous you know that. I was just trying to help my brother." Seth dived out the way of an incoming boot. It crashed against the wall behind him and slid to the floor.

"You don't get to do that anymore!" Dean barked, he was livid. The anger making him physically shake "You don't get to call yourself my brother." He spat through gritted teeth.

Seth's tone now reaching the same fever pitch as Dean's "You have no right to be angry at me! I saved yo-"

"I have every right to be angry at you!" Dean surprised himself, he had no idea he could shout even louder than he already was. "All of this is on you, Rollins! ALL OF IT!" Dean was on his feet again. Ignoring the surging pain through his ribs he walked with purpose over to Seth, the scratchy locker room floor titles itching his bare feet. He stood square on at him, fists clenched into tight balls of fury "You turned on us, you broke up this brotherhood-"

"And you stole my title!" Seth stepped up even closer, their faces inches apart locking his outraged stare onto his, Dean could practically see flames of wrath dance behind his chocolaty browns. The smell of strawberries on his breath from one of his gross protein shakes "Don't think I haven't forgotten that Ambrose!"

_ Gottcha _ . Dean smirked, an irritating grin that knew would rile him up even more "I would do it again too." He said so quietly, maliciously. He could feel the energy kick up between them, Seth's eyes narrowed and Dean licked his lips enticingly letting out a small chuckle. He wanted a fight. Needed a fight ' _He always had been too easy to wind up_.'

Seth let out a surprised yelp of anger, sidestepping the man in the same movement "I'm not falling for it, Ambrose! I'm not letting you get to me!" He walked around the large room, his hands pulling at his hair, before he came to stand at a blank empty wall, his forehead resting on the paintwork as he calmed himself down

Disappointed that Seth didn't take the bait he pouted, with a roll of his eye he returned to his belongings "Whatever"

Seth huffed in disbelief "This is all I ever was to you, just a fucking toy. Wind me up every now and again and watch me go, well no more. I put a stop to that once, not letting you do it again."

Dean didn't even make it back to his bench before turning to face him again. "I never did anything to you"

"You used me!" the hurt in Seth's voice surprised him. His eyes said a thousand words, and something inside Deans' chest tugged at him. He knew that look, a look he had seen in his own reflection so many times, the look of a broken man "You messed with my fucking head. I regret what I did to you and Roman, I've had to live with that. But nothing compares to how shit you made me feel. You acted like our kiss never fucking mattered. Like _I_  didn't matter."

' _Kiss? What kiss_?' "We never-" Then the flashback hit. It wasn't all wavy lines and some magical harp music like TV depicts. It came crashing into Deans foremind like being smacked in the head by a frying pan. The dream. Had it been a dream? It sure as hell felt real. Every touch, every sound, the smell of his girly shampoo, the feel of his erection. ' _Oh god_.'

"See. You still won't admit it happened." A soft sob broke from Seth's throat which he tried to cover up "We kissed, it was amazing and you blew me off! You meant the world to me, but you didn't care, you never fuckin' did. You broke my heart, Dean."

Something inside Dean snapped him back to reality "I broke  ** _YOUR_**  heart?!" He repeated as if he didn't quite understand the sentence. Before he knew he was towering over him, pinning Seth to the wall. A fist either side of his head as wide frightened eyes grew underneath his terrifying demeanour, his lips curled and contorted into a menacing snarl "You wanna talk about being heartbroken...?" he asked, a threatening eerie tone that would fit the persona of Bray Wyatt more than Dean Ambrose. "…Try having your best friend ram a steel chair into your gut. The one person you would give your life to, drag you through a hell in a cell…" Dean gritted out. Releasing a deep breath, he dropped his gaze. "The man you loved curb stomp your head through a fuckin' cinder block!" Seth flinched violently as Dean lay a fist into the wall. It crumpled under the impact as bits of drywall crumbled and dusted the floor around them. Dean could practically smell the fear coming from Rollins. His wide-eyed rabbit in head light stare bore holes into his forehead

"Dean" he whispered, but there was no stopping him now.

Dean pushed off from the wall, the pain in his fist matching his ribs as he set off to pace around the room "I tried. Oh god did I try to get over you but they just don't make a strong enough whisky to forget you Rollins!" he laughed half-heartedly "I was terrified by my own feelings for you. I didn't know how to deal with them." He stopped to point an accusing finger at him "You say I never cared?!" Dean let out a harsh bark of a laugh making Seth jump. He strode to his duffle bag. After a moment or two of rummaging deep in unused pockets of his bag amongst the debris of used tissues and receipts, he came across the small solid object. Scooping it up with his fingers he strode over to the frozen Seth shoving the item hard into his chest "Now tell me I never fucking cared!"

...::::::...

Shaking Seth peaked down at the object clutched tightly to his chest, a lump caught up in his throat as he stared at its shimmering surface. It was the lighter he had bought Dean so many years ago. The three-headed Cerberus shone up at him battered and scuffed from years of travelling on the road. ' _He kept it_.' Seth rolled it in his fingers to read the name inscriptions on the back. Scorn marks shone across Seth's name but didn't mark the deep inscription on the hard metal casing. Tears threatened to brim, but Seth willed them back with a shaking steadying breath.

"I quit smoking a year ago" Dean's voice so small he could just hear it over the hum of the air conditioning "I could never throw the damn thing away." For the first time, Seth caught a glimpse just a brief second at what he had done, the repercussions of his actions. He got the angry hatred side of Ambrose day in day out for 2 solid years but this was the first time seeing the man behind the mask. The shattered man, abandoned by everyone he ever cared about, lost and alone. Clinging on to the trivial things he had that brought him happiness, like a stupid silver Zippo. "I never - I didn't-" Seth stuttered looking up at him.

"Yeah well… now you know." He said nonchalantly. What had he done, this  _was_  all his fault. Typical selfish Rollins, making something out of nothing because he wasn't getting things his own way.

"Dean I-"

"Forget it." he cut him off snatching the lighter back out of his grasp "Maybe now you understand why I can't forgive you, Seth."

Seth. Not Rollins, not scumbag, not even Davenport. He said his name with such tenderness it made his breath hitch in his chest. ' _Holy crap what have I done?'_ "I'm sorry" Seth croaked, the unforgiving sob escaping from the back of his throat.

Dean smiled sadly "two years too late buddy."

But he was, he was sorry for everything. For not giving him a chance to explain, for jumping the gun, for everything he and the authority did to him. But mostly sorry for that last time that they could have had, what they could have been. There was only one thing he could do. The one thing Seth remembered about Dean, actions always spoke louder than words.

Seth closed the gap between them planting a sweet chaste of a kiss on his lips. Deans entire body stiffed at the contact of lips. Seth raised his hands to rest on his trim waistline in an attempt to deepen the moment but this was too much for Dean. He stepped back abruptly ruffling his hair anxiously, avoiding eye contact with him. Too much damage had been done. Letting out a quick panicked breath he ran for the door as embarrassment and humiliation flooded his body. Dean didn't stop him as he ripped the door off its hinges and ran into the empty hallway.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was NOT my original intention of how this story would end. Honestly, it was going to be gloriously smutty AND it doesn’t exactly paint my favourite man in the best light… oops. However, given the current story arch that the boys are now in I have decided differently. Which opens it up nicely for a sequel(s) xD   
> Thanks for the journey guys, thanks for all the likes and loves you’ve given me, even though I haven’t exactly been quick with getting these out. Until then, in the words of Austin Creed... Keep It Tiiiiight.

“Wanna grab something to eat?” Dean re-read the text message from Roman, he wasn’t hungry in the slightest but more than ever he needed someone to talk to.  They had agreed to meet at a local waffle house, that boasted having “the best pancakes in the whole state.”  It was a typical roadside joint, bright green walls with booths lining the glass-fronted wall that looked over the dark city street.  It was a quiet night, a couple of police officers propped up at the counter chatting to the waitress behind the till.  An old man read the day's paper two booths down from him.  The waitress returned to refill Dean’s coffee cup, but he didn’t even acknowledge her presence, too busy lost in his own thoughts and emotions to even comprehend anything else.  Glancing up at the door hoping to see him walk through at any moment.  More than ever he needed a big bout of Samoan wisdom.  Dean hated waiting, especially when he had something so crucial to share.  Sipping from his coffee mug and checked his cell again.  Nothing from Roman but he did have one new message.  

“I’m going to bed now, don’t wake me up when you come back x”

He opened a new message “I’ll try not to x” hitting the send button, the message disappeared from his screen.  She could never know what happened tonight.  A pang of guilt rushed through him, this couldn’t be happening, not now, not after everything.  He needed Roman, he needed to talk to him.  He was tired, it had been a long day and on the verge of giving up and joining his girlfriend in bed.  The doorbell chimed as another customer entered.  Dean cast a glance over to the door to see Roman stroll in.  Followed by Seth.  

This was a setup.  

Dean’s entire body stilled as the pair locked eyes, Seth tried to turn back through the door to leave but Roman grabbed his shoulders and frog-marched him towards Dean's booth.  “Sit” he scolded, pointing at the empty bench opposite Dean.  Begrudgingly Seth scooted along the plastic bench. “I think it’s time we all had a little talk.”

“I’m done,” Dean said, he was going to slide out of his booth but Roman stood in his way.  

“We ain’t leaving until you guys talk this out”

“Roman, this is a bad-” Dean tried to interject quietly but was cut off by his deep booming voice.

“I don’t wanna hear it!  I’m sick of being in the middle alright.  You guys fight it out, fuck it out, whatever… just.” He paused, shaking his head in solemn.  “I just want us all to be a unit again.”

Dean made an unconvincing sound “Pfft… that ship sailed long ago buddy.” He took another mouthful of his coffee.  Seth was silent.  He had yet to make any sort of eye contact with Dean even though he sat less than a foot away from him.  He stared down at the table his arms folded tightly across his chest with his lips pursed like a petulant child.  Dean smiled a little, it was the same look he used to give when he was forced to sit in the back on long car rides.  The kind of look that reminded him of a spoilt child told they couldn’t have a unicorn for Christmas.

Roman groaned pinching the bridge of his nose with thumb and forefinger “look, I heard you two arguing earlier-” Seth’s gaze shot up from the table up straight to Roman, Deans following suit. _‘What had he heard?’_   “We need to get passed this guys.  We were a family once.  It breaks my heart to see my two little brothers at each other’s throats all the time.” Seth’s gaze fell from Roman and Dean could feel his stare piercing into the side of his head.  He met his worried gazed, his wide frightened eyes shimmered under the diner’s lights but his vision quickly turned elsewhere, anywhere but at Dean.  Ashamed to look the man straight in the face.  “You’ve both done some shitty things to one another.  But that was a long time ago, it’s not about keeping score anymore.  Can’t we just move on from this?”  The silence between the two of them stretched out, both awkwardly avoiding eye contact. Roman smiled “I’ll be over there watching.  Don’t go anywhere” he warned heading over to the counter where the waitress behind the till eyed him curiously.   

It seemed like hours had passed.  Seth continued to stare at the same spot he had fixated on since his arrival while Dean ripped up tiny bits of his napkin, rolling them into little balls. When a thought struck him, he rolled up the tissue in-between his thumb and forefinger and flicked it across the table, it landed squarely under Seth’s nose.   Confused, Seth looked up, Dean resting his elbow on the edge of the table placed his chin in his upturned palm.

“We just gonna sit here in silence?”

“you, wanna talk?” trepidation laced his tone

Dean shrugged “It gets Roman off our backs if nothing else,” he said looking over at the counter.  Roman had perched himself on a stool next to the 2 police officers tucking into a slice of pie, casting the boy’s sideward glances every now and again to make sure they hadn’t left.

Seth smiled sadly and positioned himself to look at Dean.  Knitting his fingers together he rested his forearms on the table, He gazed up at him through his long lashes, a hint of embarrassment still prominent in his demeanour “You look like shit.  Those bruises are gonna be sore in the morning.” He muttered

“Tell me ‘bout it.” Dean scoffed  “Guess I’m used to getting my ass kicked.”

Another stretch of silence lingered in the air before Seth continued, unable to maintain his eye contact he turned away “what happened earlier…” He began, as he drew in a shaking raspy breath “I didn’t mean to, I - I was just caught up in the moment and … I-”  

“Don’t be...” Dean wrapped his hands around his mug staring down into the rippling reflection “It was shit that needed to be said … needed to happen.  What’s done is done.  Let’s just forget it ever happened and move on.”

“Agreed” Seth whispered.  He looked downfallen, ashamed, still unable to fully look him in the eye.  Grabbing the sugar canister, he pours another load into his already sweetened coffee, as he stirred the clinking of the spoon the only sound coming from between them.  The same question Dean had since day one popped into his head and before he could stop himself the words fell from him in quiet desperation.

“Why did you do it Seth?  Why did you turn on us?”

The man finally met his gaze.  His lips pressed into a soft line, he offered an almost apologetic shrug “Money, fame, power-”

“Cut the bull crap” Dean cut him off abruptly.  Slamming the spoon on the table “The Seth I knew, didn’t care about that.  I want the truth.”

Letting tear a loud sigh he threw himself back in his seat as if trying to compose himself, Dean felt his leg bounce nervously under the table rocking the unsteady surface slightly.  He chewed the inside of his cheek as he dropped his gaze back to the table.  “The truth is…” he began, shaking his head, unable to say.  He looked up at him meeting his inquisitive stare “I loved you.” He whispered.  Deans brow furrowed in puzzlement as he stared into those deep chocolaty pools “Every time I was with you, you just drew me in, you toyed with my emotions whether you meant to or not.  And I was so, so Angry…”  Dean leaned back slightly as if he could see all that rage, that hurt flickered behind the younger man’s eyes, Dean's hands lowered to the table as his jaw slowly dropped in surprise “The constant flirting, the little touches here and there, our in-jokes that would wind Roman they all wormed their way into my head and made me think that we could be more, but I was always scared to ask.” Seth chuckled in a creepy menacing manner “And when we finally kissed.  It was incredible.  I saw for a brief moment that maybe we could be something.  But you just brushed it off, like it never happened and I snapped,” his voice low, menacing as he stared at the coffee cup but looked straight passed it as if lost in his memories.  His eyes snapped back up at Dean's “I’m not proud of it, but love makes you do crazy shit.”

“Seth...” Dean breathed, unable to find the words to comfort him “I didn’t-”

“Know?” Seth scoffed “No one did.  I mean I think Roman suspected, but I never flat out told him.  I couldn’t let anyone know, I didn’t want to risk our careers.” He answered and Dean knew he was for once telling the truth.  “And I think not telling anyone was what pushed me over the edge.  I was alone with these feelings for you and they drove me crazy.” Seth leaned back in his seat, hands resting on his head now, the most relaxed stance he had seen from him since entering the diner “I mean, over time, I’ve come to understand why you brushed me off…  You’re straight, it’s not something you’d want to admit-”

Dean laughed cutting Seth off mid-sentence catching him by surprise “Seth. I’m not- I’m Bi dude”   

“What?” Seth's eyes broadened in surprise as his hands fell from his head, crashing back down onto the table

“Yeah, surprise.” Dean smiled “Back then I hadn’t really come out yet, I was so deep in the closet I was finding Christmas presents in Narnia.  I was still figuring out shit y’know.” Dean chuckled sadly “Then I start developing these feelings that I hadn’t experienced before and honestly, I was scared.  I was falling for my best friend and it terrified me”

“So, the kiss … you meant it?”

“You gotta understand.  I was so off my face that night, I thought I dreamt it.  Imagined the whole damn thing.  I never once thought I would ‘act’ on my feelings” Dean pushed his cup of coffee out the way as he leaned closer to the table “You and Roman were the biggest parts of my life.  That love, that bond that we all shared you broke it, you flat out destroyed it and for that I hated you...  But I never stopped caring about you Seth.  Hell, when you fucked up your knee I wanted to jump on the next plane to come see you, I wanted to make sure you were ok but I didn’t know what to say, or even know if you’d have wanted me there.” It was Dean’s turn to drop his gaze, remembering hearing the news, seeing him being rushed to hospital the look of complete devastation crossing the man.

“Funny, when I was out I was cleaning up some stuff and I found an old box full of our Shield stuff.  Nothing fancy just the mask, dog tags, few photos.  It was when I was looking through all that stuff, our past.  I realized how much I royally screwed up.”

“Understatement of the century” Dean muttered with a roll of the eyes

“you don’t need to be a Jerk, I know how badly I fucked everything up.” Seth leaned in closer to rest his elbows on the table too.  “Look, I don’t expect your forgiveness Dean, but the fact that you haven’t thrown that coffee in my face is enough gratitude for me.  Do you think we can ever get past this?”

Dean cast a sideward glance to the coffee mug, thinking about throwing the scalding liquid into his face just to prove a point but that thought passed, he returned his stare to the man ahead of him.  “Let me make one thing clear.  I don’t trust you and honestly, I don’t think I ever will.  But I’m willing to try, for Roman's sake.  But, if I think for one second you’re going to fuck shit up again I’ll be on you.  Clear?”

“So… does this mean we can start over?”

Dean considered his sincere stare for a beat before offering the man a small half smile and his hand “Hi.  I’m Dean Ambrose.”

Seth snorted and beamed. Extending his own and grasping Dean’s hand in a firm handshake “Seth Rollins… the biggest ass hole in history”

Dean let out a dry bark of a laugh “You got that right.” Dean relaxed back into his chair folding his arms nonchalantly “And well I guess since we're doing this girly crap… Thanks for saving my ass earlier.”

“Now Hug it out” came the loud booming voice making Seth and Dean jump.  Casting their stare over to the Samoan who sat watching them with keen eyes.  He slid off his bar stool and walked over to the “Don’t make me drag your asses out.” Dean let out an exasperated sigh but followed his orders, Seth mimicked his motion as the pair of them slid out the booth.  They stood opposite each other, Seth awkwardly rubbing his neck avoiding Dean's stare.  Dean stepped forward and was the first to initiate the friendly gesture, wrapping his arms around Seth and patting his back in a friendly manner. Seth froze under his touch but soon reciprocated the hug.  

“I’m Sorry” he whispered into Deans' ear, he smiled fondly and held him tighter. 

 

* * *

EPILOGUE

* * *

 

The Royal Rumble was tomorrow night and even though Seth was banned from the arena that wasn’t going to stop him from ruining someone’s night.  The security guard’s had handled him roughly as they threw him out of NXT takeover, slamming the door harshly behind him.  If Hunter wasn’t going to listen to him on RAW then he would take it to his home ground.  He was going to call out The Game one way or another, make him pay for what he had done.  But that was later.  His cell phone buzzed as he walked down the darkened streets of San Antonio, his black and brave hood pulled up over his head, 2 text messages.  The first from Roman: “What the hell Rollins! Have you got a death wish?” and the second from Dean that just consisted of 10 crying with laughter emojis.  

A couple months had passed since Survivor Series and he and Dean's relationship was getting stronger by the day.  They would text each other every now and again, even exchange facetime.  The first time Dean had ever tried to do anything remotely technical.  Being on the different brands however did make it difficult to see each other as regularly.  But on this night all three agreed they would meet up for a couple of beers.  There was no denying it, Seth was excited to see him.

Seth entered the bar and dropped his hood, it was packed, not surprising for a Saturday night.  He scanned the room.  “Seth!  Over here” Roman waved, he sat opposite Dean who had the biggest shit eater grin across his face.  It looked like they had started without him, an array of bottle littered the table, some full and un-touched but a few empty left abandoned.

“I taught you well” Dean greeted, still beaming he slid a full bottle of beer towards him. He moved his legs to make room for Seth.  Slipping along the wooden bench he sat next to Dean accepting the bottle.  

“Gotta make him listen to me, right?”

“I’ll drink to that” Dean clinked Seth beer bottle and knocking back a swig “good to see you buddy”

He couldn’t believe how easy it had been to slip back into their old way like nothing had ever changed.   Seth relaxed back into his seat aware that Dean's arm was now casually draped over the back of the leather backrest behind him, his bare arm brushing his shoulders slightly.  He listened to Dean tell the most extravagant story from when he was a kid.  Roman laughing so hard that beer was leaking from the corners of his mouth.  Seth took another swig from his bottle only to realise it was empty.  Adding his empty bottle to the fast-growing stash, Dean grabbed another full one and slid it to Seth without even breaking in his story “so then this cop comes up to us and asks what’s in the bag.”

“Oh god.” Roman laughed “what did you say?”

“Nothing!  I panicked.  Dropped the bag at his feet and ran for my life” Roman howled with laughter as Dean sipped from his bottle.  

“Funny” Seth interjected, “I thought you’d like being in handcuffs”

“Nah, the submissive shtick ain’t my style.  I’m the more dominant type” Seth swallowed hard almost choking on his beer as Deans heated blue eyes rounded on his.  He ran his tongue playfully over his teeth and wiggled his eyebrows, Seth was lost for words.

“Oh God!” Roman howled “Have I got to put up with this again?!” he waved his hand between Seth and Dean.  There was no stopping the burning embarrassments filling his cheeks now, he pulled his jacket up over his nose to try and hide the obvious reaction but both Dean and Roman had already seen and started laughing.  

“Sorry Davenport, old habits die hard” Dean mocked as he took another sip of his beer, his arm moved from the back of the bench to pat Seth on the shoulder comfortingly.  

Roman announced that he was going for a piss, and if they wanted to make out they had about 5 minutes.  Seth glared at him as he walked through the mingling crowd but Dean just found it amusing, like he always did.  The hoody was suddenly ripped away from Seth’s, Dean had pulled it down and had an annoyingly handsome smirk stuck to his face.  

“You still go the same shade of pink” he mocked

“Fuck off Ambrose” Seth muttered punching his shoulder playfully

“Make me Rollins,” he remarked with the serious suggestion.  One eyebrow raised and that compromising smirk had always been enough to draw Seth in but he was pretty sure he was miss reading the signs.  Surely, he couldn’t be serious.  But Dean slid a tiny bit closer, his hand falling from the back of the booth again only to land on his arm, making small feather-light circles on Seth’s shoulder.  The electricity between them reigniting once again, Seth body involuntarily reacting sending pleasant shivering goosebumps down his arm.

“How much have you drank?” Seth asked trying to ignore his own body, he only tends to get this handsy when he’s had a lot to drink.

Dean shrugged “enough that I won’t forget this time.” He smiled coyly at Seth, flashing him those cheek dimples. ‘Holy shit he is serious.’  Seth didn’t know what to say, he just stared gobsmacked at the man as all the moisture in his mouth evaporated and a pool of warmth grew in the pit of his stomach.  Deans cell vibrated aggressively across the table with an incoming call distracting them both from the moment.  He scooped it up and his face fell, all the traces of flirty Dean was gone.  “I gotta get this - excuse me,” he said hastily.  Seth slid out the booth and into the opposite bench as he watched Dean push his way through the crowd holding the phone to his ear.  ‘What was that about?’

“Where Ambrose go?” Roman had re-joined the table, occupying Seth’s original space,

Seth replied with a shrug “Got a phone call and ran away”

Roman chuckled “Uh-oh.  He’s in trouble.”    

“Trouble?”

“The girlfriend” ‘Girlfriend?’ Seth’s heart sank like a stone, falling deep into his stomach.   It shouldn’t have been such a shock to him that he was dating someone – ‘wait a damn minute!  He was flirting with me no less than 5 minutes ago.  And he has a girlfriend?!’  “You ok?  Seth?” Seth’s attention snapped up to Romans.  His eyebrow raised

“H- he’s got a girlfriend?” was all Seth managed to stutter

“I thought you knew” was all Roman could say, his voice almost sounding amused “There on Total Divas together…”

“Total Divas?  It’s someone at work”

“Not just someone Seth, it's Renee.  Where the hell have you been?  Did you really not know?” Roman was now trying really hard not to laugh “they’ve been a thing for a while.”

‘A While?!’ Why had he never been told?  It clearly wasn’t a secret if there were parading around on TV together.  And why was Seth taking it so badly?  Was it the fact he had been deceived?  Did he really think they would pick up where things left off in that motel room?  All the texts and calls they shared and he had neglected to mention her.  ‘He was flirting with me!  What the fuck is he thinking!’

Romans cell rang out in his pocket, fishing it out he read the caller ID.  “It’s Dean,” he said puzzled, he accepted the call and instantly turned it onto loudspeaker

“What’s up.  You get lost?” Roman chuckled

“Nah dude, I gotta split.  Something’s come up” ‘I bet it has.’ Seth pursed his lips as he sulked down into his chair

“Alright man, I’ll see you at work tomorrow”

“You too big dog, is Seth there?”

Roman looked up at him, he wasn’t going to answer but eventually grunted out a “Yeah”

“Seth buddy, I’m sorry I had to cut it short.  I miss seeing you- both of you, we should do it more often”  

“We’d like that” Roman answered, his attention still on Seth who was looking elsewhere, that same heavy weighed down feeling creeping back like the whole world was on his shoulders.    

“I’ll see you cool kids later.  Bye.”  the phone went dead.  

“What’s got into you?” Roman asked but Seth stayed silent.

He sat there nursing his beer as the thoughts tumbled around in his head, the same old thought he always had.  Same old Dean Ambrose, always a player and Seth was always his favourite game.

 

… To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… those sequels I mentioned :p (keep an eye out, they're both coming soon!) 
> 
> You Won’t Change My Mind:  
> After a brief altercation with Triple H and Samoa Joe, Seth Rollins announced that he WILL be competing at WrestleMania, despite his serious knee injury. He is paid a visit from the Lunatic Fringe which ends in typical Dean and Seth fashion. 
> 
> Through it all:  
> Dean is back on team Red Bay-be! Which spells trouble for our resident Kingslayer. Still unable to put the past behind them it is dragged up once again with old feelings and raw emotions still running wild through both of them, could this spell disaster for our new tag champs or make them stronger?
> 
> Again, thank you guys for enabling my Ambrollins obsession


	9. Chapter 9

Hi Everyone.   
Sorry, this isn't another instalment of this particular story but an open Thank you.

  
Thank you to everyone whos every liked, commented and just said lovely things about my little stories. I always feel super overwhelmed when I receive any positive feedback :) (I'm just sorry I never got round to thanking you all individually.)

While I say that this isn't a new chapter this particular Story is part of a long series that I plan to evolve with Dean and Seth as their story develops within the WWE and I hope you all come along with me for this mad ride :)

If you haven't already please check out the other stories in this series (In chronological order)   
[The Fine Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542513/chapters/21577418) // [Change my Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703587/chapters/28968375) // [Broken Halo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369398/chapters/30616224)

Again, thanks everyone, I love you all xD x


End file.
